


Его меч

by Gierre, HPxTR



Series: В кругу друзей [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Emotional Manipulation, Horcrux Creation, Horcruxes, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Kink, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Post-Canon, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Sane Tom Riddle, Smoking, Torture, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Summary: Эксперимент с Воскрешающим Камнем привел к последствиям, которые Гарри не мог предвидеть. Министерство объявило охоту на аврора-предателя, но не все в отделе согласны с официальной позицией.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: В кругу друзей [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634902
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Его меч

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть серии. Первая часть дженовая, здесь можно найти преслэш. Не ожидайте в тексте рейтинговых сцен м+м. Третья часть серии в процессе.

Прежде Гарри доводилось аппарировать несколько раз подряд, но то, что сделал Том, больше было похоже на быстрый бег с колоссальными шагами. Пейзажи мелькали перед ними с бешеной скоростью, Гарри не успевал даже моргнуть, когда его тело выворачивало в пустоту и выбрасывало в новом месте.

Наконец они оказались перед старым домом в окружении разросшихся кустов за низенькой покосившейся изгородью. Том отпустил руку Гарри и прошел вперед.

Отсутствие одежды и обуви, казалось, не беспокоило его.

Дверь тихо открылась перед Томом, внутри горел свет.

— Где мы? — спросил Гарри, оставшись на месте.

— Помолчи, — ответил Том, шагая в дом.

Гарри пораженно смотрел на Риддла, который был мертв пару минут назад, но уже не сомневался и раздавал приказы. Пришлось подавить злость на пренебрежительный ответ и идти следом. Гарри все еще не мог понять, стоит надевать Мантию и бежать или есть шанс убедить Риддла действовать осторожно, без ненужных жертв.

Замешкавшись, Гарри оказался один в коридоре. Единственный источник освещения — старая лампа на стене — с трудом справлялся. Теней в коридоре было куда больше, чем света. Гарри использовал Люмос, чтобы осмотреться, и понял, что дом принадлежал магглам. Здесь не было ничего магического, даже подшивки газет рядом с обувью были маггловскими.

Все еще не понимая, что происходит, Гарри пошел в комнату сбоку, когда увидел две вспышки зеленого света. Он бросился вперед и увидел Риддла, который уже шел ему навстречу:

— Теперь мы можем поговорить.

— Какого... зачем?! — воскликнул Гарри, глядя на трупы пожилой пары магглов. Женщина и мужчина лежали на столе, уронив головы. От них уже начал исходить неприятный запах кала и мочи.

— Не кричи, — сказал Том, поднимаясь по лестнице. Он явно хорошо знал планировку дома, потому что безошибочно вошел в гардеробную, оставив дверь открытой.

Гарри взбежал по лестнице и направил на него Бузинную Палочку, пока Том, сжимая в зубах палочку Доу, надевал брюки. Они идеально подходили ему по размеру и подтверждали теорию Гарри о том, что дом магглов был выбран не случайно.

— Еще раз направишь на меня палочку, Поттер, и я убью тебя, — сказал Том, продолжая перебирать одежду свободной рукой.

— Ты не представляешь себе, на что я способен сейчас, — ответил Гарри, продолжая держать Риддла в прицеле.

— Представляю, — ответил Том совершенно серьезно. — Именно поэтому меня раздражает твой энтузиазм. Убери палочку.

— Зачем ты убил их? — спросил Гарри.

— Кого? — удивился Том, застегивая запонки. — Твоего аврора? Потому что он готов был убить меня.

Гарри не мог поверить, что Риддл не понял вопроса, его трясло от увиденного на кухне, картина все еще стояла перед глазами. Смерть Эйвери можно было оправдать глупой случайностью, неизбежностью такой судьбы для аврора — не сегодня, так завтра. Но старики, мирно живущие на отшибе? Их смерть была на совести Гарри. Нужно было обездвижить Риддла, лишить его способности говорить и ни в коем случае не давать палочку.

— Магглов! Зачем ты убил магглов?! — закричал Гарри.

— О, — произнес Том, казалось, удивляясь еще сильнее. — Я думал, с этим у тебя уже нет проблем. Хорошо, я буду иметь в виду.

— Ты не ответил, — настаивал Гарри, хотя его рука уже дрожала от необходимости удерживать палочку ровно. Крик помог выплеснуть ненависть, на миг стало легче, но груз вины никуда не делся.

— Пойдем, здесь говорить неудобно, — ответил Том, спускаясь по лестнице мимо Гарри.

— Стой! Слышишь меня?! — не выдержал Гарри, когда Том развернулся спиной.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я воспринимал тебя всерьез, или так и будешь парнем на побегушках у старших авроров? — спросил Том, усмехнувшись. Палочка была зажата в его руке, но он не поднимал ее для защиты.

— Если ты думаешь, что я не решусь, ты...

— Спускайся, — отрезал Том, отворачиваясь и показывая, что разговор окончен.

Гарри на ватных ногах последовал за ним. Тон Риддла предполагал, что у них нет времени на препирательства. Возможно, к этим магглам у Тома были старые счеты? Не мог же он просто... Гарри понял, что пытается оправдать убийства и нервно рассмеялся.

Они спустились в коридор, Том магией отодвинул старенький вязаный половик, за которым показался прямоугольный люк, ведущий в подвал, без ручки, с укрепленными металлом углами. Том взмахнул палочкой, открыв проход, и первым нырнул вниз.

В просторном для подвала помещении, явно расширенном с помощью магии, стояло несколько сундуков, обеденный стол, десяток стульев и буфет. Гарри заметил даже стройные ряды бокалов и несколько запечатанных бутылок.

— Здесь можно остаться на пару часов, — сказал Том, захлопнув за Гарри люк.

Они сели друг напротив друга за столом, Том отложил волшебную палочку Доу и сказал:

— Выкладывай.

Время, которое стремительно неслось несколько суток подряд, замерло. Гарри медленно выдохнул, достал две палочки и положил их перед собой. Риддл не обратил на его движение никакого внимания. Либо он уже понял, что Гарри использовал Бузинную Палочку, и давно решил, что делать, либо...

— Нет, ты уже все решил, — горько усмехнулся Гарри, растер лицо ладонями и тут же почувствовал отвратительный запах, который исходил от него. Чего только не было за последние дни: погони, отсутствие сна, пережаренная еда, бренди, рвота.

Ко всему прочему, он чувствовал себя грязным не только из-за того, что давно не мылся, но еще и потому, что стал причиной трех убийств и, вероятно, они были лишь началом.

Голова раскалывалась, перед глазами мелькали искры, он чудовищно хотел спать, и вдруг понял, что чувствует все это лишь потому, что расслабился. Перед Томом Риддлом, запертый с ним в одном подвале. Интересно, если сейчас попробовать сбежать, у него получится? Поможет ли Бузинная Палочка разорвать защиту, наложенную Риддлом?

— Не стоит, мой милый аврор, — сказал Риддл, вероятно, проследив за взглядом Гарри. — Мы еще не договорили. Ты не в заложниках.

— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Гарри, достал сигареты и прикурил от Бузинной Палочки. Риддл наблюдал за ним, вежливо улыбаясь. — Прежде, чем ты убьешь меня, чтобы забрать ее, я открою тебе глаза.

— Откроешь мне глаза? — переспросил Риддл, продолжая улыбаться.

— Тебе не нужно убивать меня, чтобы забрать ее, достаточно обезоружить. Ты зря убил Снейпа ради нее.

— Не зря, — отрезал Риддл.

— Неужели он был расходным материалом, как магглы наверху?

— О, значит ты признаешь, что они были расходным материалом, — усмехнулся Риддл. — Неплохое начало. Лучше, чем можно было ожидать от _Мальчика-который-выжил_. Северус никогда не был расходным материалом, но он заигрался в двойного агента. Его глупая привязанность сыграла с ним злую шутку.

— Его глупая привязанность была моей матерью, которую ты убил, — процедил Гарри, бросил окурок на пол и резко встал из-за стола. Мир перед глазами плыл. С большим запозданием Гарри вспомнил, что обе палочки остались на столе. Сейчас он был совершенно безоружен и уязвим. «Да пошло оно все!» Он добрался до буфета, где видел бутылки и бокалы, открыл его и услышал:

— Бери со второй полки, если не хочешь умереть от тяжелого отравления.

Гарри взял первую попавшуюся бутылку с нужной полки, бокал и потащился назад, чувствуя, как заплетаются ноги. Когда он сел, его уже трясло так, что он не мог налить жидкость в бокал.

— Убери руки, — сказал Риддл, встав со своего места. Гарри подчинился и сквозь ворох мелькающих перед глазами светлячков увидел, как Том наливает темный напиток.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, обхватил бокал двумя руками и осушил его залпом. — У меня был сложный день.

— Отлично, значит ты готов рассказать, что произошло, — сказал Том, возвращаясь на место. — Ты не собирался _возвращать_ меня, но хотел меня увидеть и знал, что сможешь сделать это.

— Дары Смерти, — ответил Гарри, задыхаясь, ему было душно. Он достал еще одну сигарету. — Палочка, Камень, Мантия.

— У тебя в руках было три Дара? — спросил Том.

— Да, Мантия — от отца, Палочку я забрал из гробницы Дамблдора, а Камень — в лесу, там, где все закончилось. Я пришел на кладбище, потому что... потому что...

— Неважно, — тихо прервал Риддл. — Ты пришел на кладбище. Что было дальше?

— За мной уже охотились. Я оглушил Камелию, но она успела позвать Джейкоба. Пока я возился с Камнем...

— Возился с Камнем? Гарри, ты ведь понимаешь, насколько важно мне понять, что ты делал с Камнем?

— Я не знаю, — пробормотал Гарри. Он поставил локти на стол и уронил голову на ладони. — Я не знаю, что сделал... Я просто захотел... Подумал, что мне нужен совет, что я должен поговорить с тобой... я подумал, что все, чего я хочу — чтобы ты появился там.

— Ты... просто захотел? — спросил Том, пристально глядя на него. — Допустим. Что было дальше?

— Камень превратился в пыль в моей руке. Потом я увидел, как проявляется из пустоты твое тело, на крик Камелии пришел Эйвери. Ты видел остальное сам.

Том молчал так долго, что Гарри почувствовал, как теряет сознание. Его щек коснулись холодные пальцы и развернули голову вбок. Том сидел на столе рядом с палочками, бутылкой, бокалом, и внимательно смотрел на Гарри.

— Теперь покажи мне, что произошло на самом деле.

Несмотря на открытые глаза, Гарри почувствовал, что проваливается в сон. Его утянуло в пустоту, а потом выбросило на кладбище, где он прятался под Мантией. Собственные мысли стали оглушительным криком: «Если у меня есть одно желание, всего одно — мне нужен _он_ , прямо сейчас, и мне плевать, что будет с Дарами. Клянусь, мне плевать, если я потеряю их, но я _должен_ поговорить с ним».

Слова разлетались над кладбищем, вытягивая Гарри за собой, он пролетел за ними назад к могиле Дамблдора, над которой раскололась злосчастная плита. Ужас, который охватил его, перетек в крик:

— Круцио!

Искаженные страхом глаза Доу были похожи на пару леденцов Берти Боттс. Гарри испугался, шагнул назад и провалился в комнату, которую снимал у миссис Доркинс.

— Ноги, мистер Поттер.

Ботинок министерской мрази коснулся ноги Гарри. К горлу подкатила тошнота.

— Шире.

Ненависть в нем вспыхнула с новой силой. Сейчас он был готов своими руками прикончить мерзавца Праудфута и всех волшебников, которые допустили появление приказа про обыски. В этой ненависти было отверстие, куда он шагнул, оказавшись в приятном полумраке хранилища воспоминаний.

— Давай, сволочь, покажи что-нибудь новое. Я ввязался в это не ради жалкого Круцио в подворотне, — сказал Гарри, цепляясь за нетерпение. Оно отнесло его прямо к Омуту, где он вдохнул воду.

— Я высоко ценю твои таланты, Люциус, — шептал Гарри, чувствуя рядом источник невероятной мощи.

— Я могу продолжать очень долго, Люциус, — сказал он, когда его губы растекались в разные стороны, смешиваясь с приятным привкусом крови и страха Малфоя.

Наваждение резко оборвалось, Гарри успел почувствовать только мягкий удар — его голова или тело опустились на пол. Он так сильно устал, что не смог бы пошевелить и рукой, если бы ему сказали, что от этого зависит его жизнь.

***

Мир вернулся к Гарри вместе с ощущением, что он лежит на слишком мягком матрасе в одних трусах. После десяти лет диванов съемных квартир спина ощущала подвох и напоминала, что стоит выбросить использованный презерватив, оставить чаевые и валить, пока дамочка не вспомнила, что за ночлег на дому полагаются неплохие доплаты.

Гарри открыл глаза, осмотрелся, увидел справа бокал с кристально-чистой водой, приподнялся и сделал пару глотков. Голова отозвалась легкой болью, которая, впрочем, больше говорила об усталости, чем о похмелье.

Кровать была рассчитана на одного, он сел на ней и стал вспоминать, что было накануне.

Первым, что преподнесла память, стал обыск в квартире миссис Доркинс. Гарри не мог забыть мерзавца-начальника и волшебников, которых тот прихватил с собой, чтобы изъять опасные маггловские презервативы и другую чушь. Даже отдаленно все эти «артефакты» не тянули ни на расследование, ни на обвинение, но в совокупности, да еще с придирками Праудфута, принесли бы массу проблем. В крайнем случае, господин глава Аврората подкинул бы что-то «от себя».

— Не занят? — вопрос раздался от входной двери, но Гарри узнал голос, поэтому инстинктивно сунул руку под подушку в поисках палочки.

Палочки не было. Ни родной, с пером феникса, ни Бузинной.

— Ты _действительно_ считаешь, что я не мог бы убить тебя, пока ты спал? Между нами было недопонимание, но оскорблять меня таким предположением?

Гарри лихорадочно осматривал комнату в поисках палочек, неизбежно наталкиваясь взглядом на Риддла, который стоял на пороге, внимательно глядя в ответ. Он был одет в тот же костюм, который Гарри видел накануне, прежде чем отключиться. В комнате, помимо кровати, стояли шкаф для одежды, тумбочка, журнальный столик и кресло.

— Ищешь палочку? — спросил Риддл.

Наконец, Гарри посмотрел в его сторону внимательно.

Риддл аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, встал прямо у входа, сжимая в руке две палочки, которые искал Гарри. Они не выглядели оружием в руке Риддла. Скорее он принес их с другой целью, которую еще предстояло выяснить.

— Где я? — спросил Гарри, чтобы не молчать в ответ и не выглядеть идиотом. Он вскочил с кровати, отошел к окну — подальше от Риддла.

Только теперь Гарри осознал, что стоит в одних трусах. Хуже того, учитывая вчерашние события, не было никаких шансов, что он раздевался сам.

— В Лондоне, далеко от центра, — ответил Риддл. — У тебя остались незаконченные дела.

— Почему я еще жив? — спросил Гарри, кивая в сторону палочек.

Риддл прошел к креслу и журнальному столику, бросил палочки на столешницу, медленно сел. Гарри чувствовал, как от этой нарочитой расслабленности его собственные нервы натягиваются до предела, и чем дольше Риддл молчал, тем сложней было выдерживать паузу.

— Ты сказал, что хотел поговорить со мной, — ответил Риддл, сев в кресло. — Я слушаю. Говори.

— Я не знал, что Камень может сделать... такое, — сказал Гарри, понимая, что озвучивает очевидное.

— Да, я понял по твоим глазам, — согласился Риддл, кивая. Он достал палочку Доу и положил на столик перед собой, показывая, что хотя бы несколько секунд у Гарри все еще есть.

— Ладно, — ответил Гарри, взял стакан, глотнул воды. — Ты уже знаешь, что я в полной заднице. Знаешь, что я безоружен. Знаешь, что мной вытерли пол в Министерстве. Хуже будет только бросить в тебя стаканом с водой и заорать что-нибудь про Дамблдора.

— У тебя появилось чувство юмора, — ответил Риддл, откинулся на спинку кресла, закинул ногу на ногу.

— Правда в том, что я слишком много выпил. Слишком сильно доверился господину главному Аврору. Слишком паршиво следил за языком и вещами, которые держу у миссис Доркинс.

— Пачка презервативов и устаревшие книги по защите от темных искусств, — сказал Риддл, поправляя запонку. — Поттер, они не тянут на обвинение. Даже самое жалкое, и если судья — твой лучший друг.

— Там были артефакты, — вздохнул Гарри, усаживаясь удобней. — Я не собирался играть по его правилам. Он мог представить любую из тех книг черным гримуаром. Подбросить другие.

— Проще говоря, ты не собирался играть по его правилам, остальное — предлог, — подытожил Риддл. — Настолько, что готов был осквернить могилу своего обожаемого директора?

Стыд был настолько ярким, что Гарри захотелось в туалет. Он понял, что краснеет.

— Настолько, что применил Круциатус к коллеге? — усмехнулся Риддл.

Гарри прикусил губу. Надо было встать и выйти из комнаты, где его обвиняли в вещах, в которых он сам обвинял себя, но это означало прервать разговор, а что будет в конце, Гарри знал — смерть в лучшем случае. Нужно было тянуть время дальше.

— Все произошло случайно, — сказал Гарри.

— Можно случайно убить человека, — ответил Риддл. — Нельзя случайно пытать человека.

— Я не пытал Чарли, — тихо сказал Гарри, опустив голову. — Заклинание просто вырвалось... импульсивно.

— Ладно, Поттер, поговорим начистоту. Ты знал меня достаточно много лет, чтобы понимать, что я последний, к кому стоит обращаться за помощью. И вот я здесь. Не Дамблдор, который подсказал бы сотню подходящих решений.

— Нет, — оборвал его монолог Гарри, скривившись. — Я хорошо помню, чего стоила директору и Хогвартсу глупость Фаджа. Я хорошо помню, что происходило, когда Джинни открыла Тайную Комнату. Я хорошо помню, что было после возвращения... после твоего возвращения на кладбище.

— О, здравый смысл, — усмехнулся Риддл. — Неплохое начало. Чувство юмора, здравый смысл. Что-то еще?

— Где мои сигареты? — спросил Гарри.

— Не трогал их, — ответил Риддл. — Твоя одежда в гардеробе.

Гарри встал с кровати, чувствуя невыносимую уязвимость, которой не испытывал даже в борделях, и подошел к гардеробу. Одежда действительно была внутри, чистая и отглаженная. Все потертости и царапины на куртке и сапогах сохранились, но в остальном вещи выглядели гораздо лучше.

Он оделся, стараясь делать это быстро, но без спешки, которая могла спровоцировать врага. Вряд ли Риддл собирался убить его в одних трусах, но тем более не стоило делать глупости, пока у Гарри не будет хотя бы одной палочки. Он достал пачку из кармана, взял в рот сигарету и пошел к столику, уверенно глядя на лежащие рядом палочки.

— Минуту, мой дорогой аврор, — прервал его Риддл, поднявшись из кресла. — Покажу тебе, что палочка нужна не всегда.

Гарри замер, послушно провожая взглядом Риддла, который прошел к окну, единственному в комнате, распахнул его и кивнул, подзывая ближе. Гарри медленно пошел к окну, слюна пропитала фильтр, он чувствовал себя глупо с ней во рту.

— Быстрее, — приказал Риддл.

Когда его руки коснулись Гарри, сложнее всего было не пытаться вырваться. Несмотря на то, что у них обоих не было при себе палочек, в чем Гарри был уверен почти на все сто, исходящая от Риддла угроза не уменьшилась ни на йоту. Казалось, отсутствие видимого источника только усиливало ее.

Риддл дождался, когда Гарри встанет вплотную к окну, и шагнул за спину, взял его правую руку, поднес к сигарете, потом поднес ближе свою левую руку, щелкнул пальцами.

— Втяни воздух, будь добр, — сказал ровный голос над ухом, от которого побежали мурашки — как в воспоминании, где Люциус валялся перед ботинком своего лорда.

Гарри затянулся, пальцы Риддла щелкнули еще раз, и в горло проникла заветная порция дыма. По привычке Гарри откинул голову назад и столкнулся с плечом Риддла.

— Я покажу, — сказал Риддл, сжимая плотнее правую руку Гарри. — Тебе нужно закрыть глаза для начала, представить себе огонь. Костер, факел, Люмос.

Гарри закрыл глаза, перехватил сигарету левой рукой и убрал от лица. Он представил пламя, и вопреки его воле над пламенем тут же возник зловещий котел, из которого много лет назад появился обезображенный Волдеморт.

— Хватит, — сказал Риддл, отступив назад. Там, где он касался Гарри, больше ничего не было, и это ощущалось не как свобода, а как отсутствие одежды, которое совсем недавно доставило столько неудобства.

— Я мог бы... — начал Гарри, развернувшись, но Риддл уже возвращался в кресло. — Я мог бы, — повторил Гарри.

— В твоем случае искренность — ключ к успеху, — сказал Риддл, усаживаясь на место. — Достаточно и того, что ты не попытался выпрыгнуть в окно.

— Зачем? — удивился Гарри.

— Ты мне скажи, — ответил Риддл, взял палочку Доу и стал вертеть в руках. — Слабый, неуверенный в себе, но преданный.

— Чарли Доу, — сказал Гарри, затягиваясь. — Аврор, которого я пытал.

Риддл бросил палочку обратно на столик, взял ту, что принадлежала Гарри с того памятного дня, когда Хагрид отвел его в Косую Аллею, и долго вертел в руках молча. Сигарета закончилась.

— Слабый, неуверенный в себе, но преданный? — спросил Гарри, взял вторую сигарету, подошел к столику и протянул руку.

Риддл продолжал вертеть палочку, казалось, не замечая собеседника, потом сложил пальцы для щелчка, дождался, когда Гарри втянет воздух, и вызвал пламя точно на кончике папиросной бумаги.

— Амбициозный и потерянный, — сказал Риддл, положив палочку перед собой. — Ты сохранил ее. Зачем?

— Мне пришлось восстанавливать ее, — ответил Гарри, отступая обратно к раскрытому окну. Дождь, который лил снаружи, доносил приятную прохладу. — Она выбрала меня у Олливандера.

— Ты знал, по крайней мере, в тот момент, что она похожа на мою, — сказал Риддл.

Повисла тишина, в которой Гарри заново обдумал свой поступок.

Тогда, после Битвы, все было просто. Избавиться от кошмаров, вернуть проклятый Дар туда, где он должен был остаться навсегда. Гарри не сомневался, что восстановить палочку с пером феникса было единственным выходом.

Теперь, когда Риддл напомнил ему о сходстве, старый поступок обрел новый смысл. Гарри никогда не думал о сходстве, но бывали моменты, и немало, когда он, сжимая палочку в руке, думал о Риддле. И все же избавиться от нее, заменить новой? Нет, на такое он не пошел бы никогда.

— Ты смотрел воспоминания Люциуса, — сказал Риддл. Будничный тон и спокойный взгляд не отражали ничего. Ни возможной насмешки, ни возможной радости. Риддл говорил о том, что происходило с Гарри в Отделе Тайн всего пару дней назад, как о чем-то обыденном.

— Да, — ответил Гарри.

— Несколько раз, — продолжил Риддл.

— Да, — ответил Гарри, хотя вышло гораздо хуже. Голос дрогнул, из вспотевших рук чуть не выскользнула сигарета.

— Откуда ты узнал о нем? — спросил Риддл.

Вопрос заставил Гарри крепко задуматься. Произошло слишком много событий с тех пор, как он получил у Министра разрешение.

— Метки, — сказал Гарри. — На западном побережье, на восточном. Я думал, их отправили...

— Пожиратели? — презрительно спросил Риддл.

Гарри поймал себя на том, что радуется его презрению. Да, они ничего не стоили. Глупо было подозревать их. Они бы никогда не сделали такого. Они бы...

— Да, — признался Гарри.

— С какой стати? Ты всерьез думал, что им это выгодно? Привлечь к себе внимание, когда все улеглось? Подумай еще раз.

— Я знаю, Чарли признался, что... — Гарри замешкался, вспоминая.

С чего все началось? Он ведь отправился выбивать разрешение в Отдел Тайн не просто так. Он был уверен, что там, внизу, будут ответы на все вопросы. Он _ждал_ , когда произойдет нечто подобное. На самом деле, у него даже была готова подходящая формулировка. Оставалось дополнить ее обращением, датой с подписью, и запрос был готов.

Разговоры о том, что Пожирателей зря оставили в покое, казалось велись в отделе с того самого дня, как он впервые сел за рабочий стол. Беседы в пабе после работы неизменно сводились к тому, что все нужно менять.

Изредка Праудфут пропускал кружечку с остальными перед тем, как пойти к жене. Они с Гарри вспоминали времена _настоящего противостояния_ , Аластора Муди и других стариков, погибших в бою. Праудфут никогда не говорил напрямую, что нужно поднять архив, но всегда поощрял Гарри, утверждая, что не всю работу нужно вести в поле.

Став главой, он с охотой освобождал Гарри от дежурств, если попадалась наводка на поспешно закрытое дело, по которому появились новые улики или показания. Если бы не поддержка Праудфута, все разговоры о прошлом закончились бы в том пабе.

— Праудфут поощрял работу в архиве, рассказал о хранилище воспоминаний, — пробормотал, вспоминая, Гарри.

— Теперь скажи мне, зачем он делал это? — спросил Риддл, теперь уже откровенно усмехаясь.

— Хотел избавиться от меня, — сказал Гарри. — Выставить психом, который живет прошлым. Отвлечь.

— Ты решил отомстить, — продолжил Риддл. Достал Палочку, Камень. Вытащил меня. Признаюсь, _ни один_ из моих Пожирателей не совершал подобного. Три Дара, обряд воскрешения без единой частицы воскрешаемого. Думаю, Дамблдор мог бы гордиться тобой — ты совершил невозможное. Но теперь, мой дорогой аврор, нам придется решать, как именно ты умрешь.

Тихая речь Риддла так внезапно стала угрожающей, что Гарри не сразу понял, что происходит. Палочка Доу была направлена в его сторону.

— Стой, — прошептал Гарри.

— Будешь умолять? — усмехнулся Риддл. — _Ты?_

— Ты не ответил, — сказал Гарри.

— Не ответил? — Риддл выглядел удивленным. Удивленным и заинтересованным — как тогда, на кладбище, тысячу лет назад.

— Я должен понять, как ты сделал это.

— Сделал что? — спросил Риддл. — Сломал Малфоя? Хватило пары Круциатусов и хорошего пинка. Ради этого ты не мог пожертвовать Камнем. Так что за вопрос тебя мучает?

Он снова поднялся из кресла, теперь уже с палочкой Доу, подошел и остановился в шаге от Гарри.

— Как ты... — начал тот, но вопрос все еще ускользал от него. Не хватило ни пары затяжек, ни воспоминаний о пережитом накануне. Гарри просто стоял, глядя в глаза Риддлу.

— Ты выглядел совсем другим, когда мы виделись последний раз, — сказал Риддл.

— Был моложе? — спросил Гарри.

— Ты выглядел неуязвимым, — ответил Риддл, поморщившись.

Гарри вспомнил другое существо, появившееся из котла. Память Люциуса вновь накатила на него волной ощущений.

— Ты тоже, — ответил Гарри.

Закончилась вторая сигарета — он выбросил ее в окно.

— Жаль, — сказал Риддл, прикладывая палочку к шее Гарри.

— Ты не обязан.

— От тебя слишком много проблем, Поттер. Кроме того, у тебя Старшая Палочка, — ответил Риддл.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри, улыбаясь. — Ты так и не понял.

Риддл не ответил, но кончик палочки сдвинулся под горло и надавил с такой силой, что Гарри закашлялся.

— Достаточно обезоружить соперника, — сказал он, продолжая смеяться.

— Вот как, — ответил Риддл, шагнул вперед и уперся бедром в пах Гарри, заставив замолчать. — Что ж, в этом случае придется дать тебе Палочку. Не подскажешь, как быть с этим?

— Думаешь, я попытаюсь атаковать? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь отстраниться, отогнуться, но Риддл заставил его оставаться на месте. Находиться настолько близко к другому волшебнику само по себе было неловко, но хуже всего было, что этим волшебником был Риддл.

— Думаю, все случившееся произошло под давлением Праудфута, который _хотел_ , чтобы ты натворил глупостей. Ты и сам понимаешь, что тобой манипулировали, мой милый аврор. Теперь он получил свое. У тебя нет дома, семьи, друзей, работы. У тебя нет ничего.

Гарри едва слышал Риддла из-за того, что все мысли были сосредоточены на бесцеремонном вторжении. Бедро у паха, рука на плече, палочка у шеи — стоять в таком положении было невыносимо.

— О, как интересно! — воскликнул Гарри, толкнул Риддла ладонью в грудь, освобождаясь. Вопреки ожиданиям, Риддл не стал его удерживать — даже не бросил проклятье вслед. Не сказал ничего — что было еще важнее. Гарри вспыхнул и резко сказал: — Ты хочешь Старшую Палочку? Она никогда не была нужна мне, Том.

— Осторожнее со словами, — с явной угрозой в голосе ответил Риддл.

— Хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя Волдемортом? — спросил Гарри, в два шага подлетев к столику и схватив Бузинную Палочку. Она легко скользнула в руку, подсказывая заклинание, которого он не использовал никогда в жизни.

— Тебе не придется обращаться ко мне, мой дорогой аврор, потому что ты будешь мертв, — ответил Риддл.

Гарри развернулся, целясь палочкой в противника, и ответил:

— К чему тянуть время, Том? Мы столько раз делали это!

Риддл продолжал держать его на прицеле целую вечность, потом его губы шепнули:

— Авада...

До того, как заклинание обрело силу, в окно, рядом с которым он стоял, ворвался ворох обломков вместе с оглушительным звуком взрыва.

Бузинная палочка успела прикрыть Гарри Протего. Риддл бросился на пол, оборвав Непростительное. Щит над ним принял на себя обломки, а затем и вспышки заклятий, после чего исчез. Риддл перекатился к стене и вскочил. Шквал вспышек проследовал за ним. Гарри видел, насколько тяжело их сдерживать с чужой палочкой.

Обломки, крупные и мелкие, скатились по щиту, но на их месте спустя секунду оказалось несколько алых вспышек Экспеллиармус и яркие искры проклятий, которые Гарри не мог определить по отголоску.

Риддл использовал еще один щит, перекатился к дальней стене, встал на ноги, но шквал заклинаний был настолько мощным, что выдерживать его долго невозможно было даже самому сильному волшебнику. Гарри подбежал к стене у окна, чтобы заглянуть в проем и посмотреть, кто противостоит им, когда услышал крик Риддла:

— Даже не думай!

— Какая разница? — заорал в ответ Гарри, перекрывая грохот сталкивающихся заклинаний. Он прикрылся щитом и быстро заглянул в окно. Ему удалось насчитать шесть противников. Несколько проклятий столкнулись с его щитом, разбили его, но он уже нырнул обратно под защиту стены.

— Подойди ко мне! — крикнул Риддл, протягивая руку.

— Сдохнуть я успею всегда! — крикнул в ответ Гарри, прикидывая свои шансы.

Волшебники снаружи, вне всякого сомнения, были аврорами. По какой нелепой причине они смогли найти Риддла и Гарри — выяснять было бесполезно, но что он мог сделать — избавиться от них.

Уже когда на языке крутилось «Ступефай», Гарри посмотрел на Риддла. Тот удерживал щит, хотя проще было отойти в сторону.

Гарри нырнул к окну, отметив странное поведение Риддла.

— Ступефай! — крикнул Гарри, направив палочку на ближайшего аврора.

Его проклятье столкнулось со щитом Протего.

— Поттер! — заорал Риддл, протягивая руку снова. — Быстрее!

— Ты не сможешь аппарировать, никто не сможет, _даже_ ты! — крикнул в ответ Гарри.

— Просто дай чертову руку!

Гарри еще раз посмотрел в окно, бросив Ступефай, который наткнулся на очередной щит. Авроры, разумеется, подготовились. За сияющими щитами Гарри не различал лиц, но был уверен в том, что видел этих людей в пабе и Министерстве. Они знали, что делали. Они, в конце концов, готовились к этому дню всю свою жизнь. Некоторые, вполне возможно, столкнулись с Пожирателями в Битве за Хогвартс. Их невозможно было свалить банальными Ступефай или Экспеллиармус.

Он посмотрел на Риддла. Мог ли тот спланировать атаку? Потянуть время, встать за щитом, оставив активные действия Гарри? Что, даже если и так?

— Поттер, не глупи! — крикнул тот.

— О, я не собираюсь «глупить», возможно, впервые в жизни, — ответил Гарри, не заботясь о том, чтоб его было слышно. Он был уверен, что Риддл поймет его. — Авада Кедавра, — произнесли губы. Бузинная Палочка охотно выполнила приказ.

Ему не нужно было желать смерти конкретному человеку, всего лишь желать смерти любому, кто встанет на пути. В конце концов, лорд Волдеморт не собирался убивать ребенка. Он собирался убить _любого_ , кто попытается помешать ему.

Шквал проклятий оборвался, как только проклятье Гарри достигло цели. Вместо ужаса и паники, которых тот боялся, сердце подстегнула волна куража. Как будто открылась дверь, закрытая на тяжелый амбарный замок.

— Авада Кедавра, — повторил Гарри беззвучно, потому что Палочке не нужны были звуки. Она понимала не только шепот, не только произнесенные мысленно заклинания, она знала, чего хочет ее обладатель и готова была выполнить все спустя долю секунды. До того, как хозяин осознавал последствия. Колдовать с ней в руке было пугающе легко.

Он вышел из временного укрытия, прыгнул из окна, прикрывшись щитом для надежности, посчитал выживших — четверо — и приказал палочке закончить начатое.

Четыре вспышки на полупустой улице превратили живых напуганных авроров, бегущих прочь в спасительный лабиринт переулков, в неподвижные тела. С помощью Ревелио Гарри убедился, что вокруг нет больше ни души. По крайне мере, ни души из тех, кто мог дать отпор. Магглы, крича, бежали прочь.

Риддл аппарировал к лежащим на дороге аврорам, осмотрел их и посмотрел на Гарри. В его взгляде снова было удивление.

— Теперь ты можешь закончить фразу! — крикнул Гарри, разводя руки в стороны.

Ему было плевать, что произойдет дальше. Казалось, вместе с первым Непростительным Проклятьем та часть, что боролась за жизнь, навсегда умерла в нем. Теперь все, что его волновало — как далеко он сможет зайти.

Вторая аппарация приблизила Риддла на расстояние вытянутой руки. Ладонь легла на плечо Гарри. Они переместились на несколько улиц ближе к центру. Прохожие не обратили на них внимания, возможно, из-за рассеянности, возможно, из-за того, что Риддл окружил их магглоотводящими чарами.

— Нельзя останавливаться, — сказал он.

Вдвоем они пошли по улице, сворачивая в переулки и снова возвращаясь в толпу. Риддл еще несколько раз использовал аппарацию. Как и после кладбища днем раньше, сейчас перемещение ощущалось как быстрый бег. Гарри прежде приходилось аппарировать несколько раз подряд, он знал, насколько сложно рассчитывать направление и восстанавливать равновесие, ощущая себя в новой точке. Реакция Риддла казалась феноменальной. Если бы он преследовал преступника, у того не оставалось бы шансов.

Но проблема была вовсе не в том, насколько хорошо Риддл использовал волшебство. Проблема всегда была только в том, с какой целью он колдовал.

— Нам стоит свернуть сюда, — сказал Риддл, толкнул Гарри в переулок и закрыл их чарами, которые на время приглушили звуки снаружи.

Мимо по улице бежали по своим делам суетящиеся магглы, но ни стук их обуви, ни звуки машин не пробивались в переулок. В первую секунду Гарри показалось, что он оглох. Только когда Риддл прижал его к стене и окликнул по имени, слух вернулся с предельной ясностью.

— Твой первый раз? — спросили тонкие губы, на которые Гарри смотрел, ожидая очередного проклятья.

— Что?

— Ты первый раз убил другого волшебника, — сказал Риддл.

Он схватил Гарри за подбородок и развернул голову так, что их взгляды встретились. Вторая рука уперлась в стену, закрывая от бокового зрения Гарри переулок. Из-за защитного заклинания, руки и близкого присутствия Риддла казалось, что они вдвоем находятся в отдельной комнате. Мир вокруг превратился в декорацию.

— Я уже убивал раньше, — ответил Гарри. — Я убил _тебя_.

— О, какая отчаянная жалкая попытка, моя дорогой аврор, — улыбнулся Риддл. — Мы оба знаем, что даже тогда произошла случайность. Ты не убивал меня ни в первый, ни во второй раз. Ты _не хотел_ убивать меня, и теперь я понимаю, как сильно.

— Я убил ведьму, — шепнул Гарри. — Во время операции. Она хотела убить Эйвери.

— Зачем ты сопротивляешься? — спросил Риддл, делая последний шаг вперед. Теперь его нога упиралась в пах Гарри, снова. — Я вижу по твоему остекленевшему взгляду, по дрожащим губам, по трясущимся пальцам, что ты убил первый раз.

— Мне не страшно, — ответил Гарри на невысказанный вопрос и не озвученный вызов. Страх и стыд, что он испытывал, не имел никакого отношения к убийствам авроров.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Риддл. — Тебе не страшно, мой дорогой аврор. Тебе хорошо. Ты чувствуешь то, ради чего вернулся на кладбище и пожертвовал Камнем.

— Нет, я не хотел...

— Лгать мне бесполезно, — строго сказал Риддл, наклоняясь к уху Гарри. — Ты не просто _хотел_ , ты мечтал об этом. Ты ждал этого. Ради этого ты пришел в Аврорат. Я понимаю. Многие, кого я знал, собирались потратить свою жизнь на службу нелепым законам, пока те разрешали им воплощать в жизнь хотя бы некоторые желания. Ты _хотел_ испытать то, что испытываешь сейчас, мой дорогой аврор, но мне надо, чтобы ты сосредоточился. Шесть трупов — это не перекрытые дороги и несколько отрядов Аврората. Шесть трупов, Гарри, — это полноценная охота. На тебя когда-нибудь охотились? — спросил Риддл, вновь заглядывая в глаза Гарри.

— Охотились, — с неприкрытой злостью ответил тот. — Ты.

— В таком случае, думаю, ты согласишься, что для тебя будет лучше, если на этот раз я буду на твоей стороне, — ответил, улыбаясь, Риддл, отступил и достал палочку. — Мы решим главный вопрос сразу, Гарри, а остальные подождут, пока появится время на разговоры. Палочку.

— Ты больше не собираешься убивать меня? — усмехнулся Гарри, доставая Бузинную Палочку.

— Скажем так, я провел беглую оценку и пришел к выводу, что сейчас пользы от твоей жизни больше, чем пользы от твоей смерти, — ответил Риддл, усмехаясь в ответ. — Экспеллиармус.

Пальцы Гарри онемели на мгновение, как будто Риддл слишком сильно пережал запястье. Бузинная Палочка выскочила из руки Гарри, пролетела пару шагов и оказалась в руке Риддла. Обычно неприятное и болезненное, сейчас заклинание Экспеллиармус показалось Гарри подобием рукопожатия.

Риддл несколько секунд вертел Бузинную Палочку, потом бросил Гарри палочку Доу и прошептал несколько заклинаний защиты. Купол тишины вокруг них перестал пропускать звуки вовсе.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Гарри.

— Увидим, — ответил Риддл. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты отвел меня к миссис Праудфут.

Гарри растерянно смотрел на него.

— Мы должны решить вопрос с Министерством как можно быстрее, — сказал Риддл. — Я не собираюсь прятаться ни секунды дольше необходимого.

— Зачем тебе миссис Праудфут?

Риддл снова подошел вплотную:

— Мой дорогой аврор, не заставляй меня пожалеть о том, что я оставил тебя в живых. Прежде, чем задать следующий вопрос, подумай как следует. Эйфория мешает соображать, я понимаю, — он ласково провел пальцами по левой щеке Гарри, — но тебе нужно собраться.

— Ты собрался пытать ее? Зачем? Праудфут поставит возле нее лучших авро... — начал Гарри, но не закончил фразу, потому что его, наконец, осенило.

Пытки миссис Праудфут едва ли могут быть для Тома желанной целью даже учитывая, что после возрождения он еще ни разу не использовал Круциатус. Пытать миссис Праудфут не захочет даже помешанный на боли садист, которого всю жизнь держали в психиатрической клинике, а потом выпустили и дали молоток с гвоздями. Единственное желание, которое вызывала миссис Праудфут — найти подходящий кляп и заткнуть им не закрывающийся ни на секунду рот, сыплющий историями на любой случай жизни.

Но миссис Праудфут, вне всякого сомнения, была дорога мистеру Праудфуту, даже если представить, что тот разыгрывал определенную степень привязанности. Значит глава Аврората поставит лучших людей защищать ее, учитывая, что основная опасность, по его мнению, исходит от Гарри, которому прекрасно известно, где живут супруги.

Вполне возможно, именно у дома миссис Праудфут будет выставлена самая сильная защита, самые опасные ловушки. Вполне возможно, что саму миссис Праудфут перевезут в глухие дебри Амазонки или подержат месяц в пустыне Сахара. Главное, что у ее дома будут лучшие из лучших.

— Ты ведь не сможешь завербовать их прямо там, — прошептал Гарри, глядя на изогнувшиеся в ухмылке губы.

— Мне и не придется, — ответил Риддл. — Ты сделаешь это сам.

— Я не... — начал Гарри, но замолчал, но его губ коснулись холодные пальцы.

— Ты всегда выделялся, мой дорогой аврор. Праудфут хотел избавиться от тебя не просто так. Он знал, что пока ты остаешься в отделе, в любой момент ситуация может выйти из-под контроля. Ему надо было спихнуть тебя при первой возможности, и он все сделал правильно, просто _слегка недооценил_ твои способности. Теперь он в бешенстве, и хотя его, разумеется, слушают, ты сам можешь представить себе, насколько приятно выполнять приказы такого, как он. Если у них появится альтернатива, мой дорогой аврор, они вцепятся в нее.

— Я не... — Гарри попытался возражать снова, как только Риддл убрал пальцы, но они вернулись.

— Я буду рядом. Если понадобится, я вмешаюсь. В худшем случае, мой милый аврор, мы просто убьем их.

Воздуха не хватало, несмотря на то, что они стояли посреди улицы. Пальцы Риддла, холодные, все равно обжигали губы. Гарри прикрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться, но мозг тут же уцепился за самое яркое ощущение. Бедро Риддла снова упиралось ему в пах.

— Я никогда не делал ничего подобного, Том, — прошептал Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь думать только о разговоре.

— О, разумеется, делал, — засмеялся Риддл. — Ты собрал вокруг себя целую армию изгоев, мой дорогой. Теперь пора собрать лучших. Если ты хочешь свободы, придется найти тех, кто избавит тебя от необходимости бороться за нее каждую секунду. И хотя я все еще благодарен тебе за то, что ты совершил невозможное на кладбище, будет намного лучше для нас обоих, если ты прекратишь использовать никчемное имя моего отца.

— Я не буду ломать язык о твою глупую кличку, даже если ты будешь пытать на моих глазах все Министерство, — процедил Гарри.

— Глупое упрямство, — ответил Риддл. — Ты начал бы звать меня Лордом Волдемортом намного раньше, мой милый аврор, но мы торопимся. Сейчас будет достаточно простого обращения. Ты помнишь его?

— Да, — вырвалось у Гарри.

— Тогда говори, — сказал Риддл так близко к губам Гарри, что дыхание коснулось пересохшей кожи.

Слова застряли в горле. Произнести их вслух означало куда больше, чем убить шесть случайных авроров. Риддл наклонился к уху Гарри, положил правую ладонь ему на шею и легко сжал.

— Говори.

Под рукой, которая показалась Гарри горячей, он проглотил комок застрявших в горле слов, облизал пересохшие губы и набрал воздуха в рот, но стоило представить последствия, все тело пробила мелкая дрожь.

— Ты _уже_ в моих руках, дорогой аврор. Простая формальность, — шепнул Риддл. — Ты ведь помнишь, что я сделал с Люциусом. Помнишь, что я сделал с Беллатрисой. Но ты — особенный, с самого начала был особенным. Докажи это. Они были со мной, потому что боялись меня. Ты можешь встать рядом по собственной воле. Тебе так отчаянно хочется _понять_ , — он тихо усмехнулся, обжигая дыханием шею Гарри. — Я расскажу тебе _все_. Ты ведь хочешь узнать больше?

— Да, мой лорд, — ответил Гарри, почти не чувствуя под ногами землю. Голова кружилась. На месте его удерживал только Риддл — его нога, его рука.

— Отлично. — Хватка на миг усилилась до боли, а потом исчезла. — Я рад, что ты избавился от старых предрассудков, мой дорогой аврор. Можешь покурить, время есть.

Гарри нашарил в кармане пачку, достал сигарету на ощупь и запихнул в рот. Ему страшно было открывать глаза. Он не представлял себе, каким будет выражение лица Риддла, но знал наверняка, что в любом случае сгорит со стыда.

Нельзя было поддаваться, нужно было молчать, нужно было вынудить Риддла использовать пытки.

Гарри потянулся за палочкой, чтобы поджечь сигарету, но его остановила рука Риддла.

— Попробуй еще раз, — сказал тот.

Сконцентрировавшись на воспоминании о пламени в камине дома миссис Доркинс, Гарри щелкнул пальцами и втянул воздух. Послышался едва уловимый треск горящей папиросной бумаги.

— Ты быстро учишься, — сказал Риддл, отступил и встал рядом, прислонившись к стене.

— Странно, в Хогвартсе мне говорили другое, — пошутил Гарри, чтобы сменить тему.

— Ты выбрал не тот факультет, — ответил Риддл.

— О, мне стоило пойти на Слизерин? Шляпа предлагала, но я не хотел учиться с Малфоем.

Риддл усмехнулся:

— Тебя можно понять. Мне Шляпа ничего не предлагала. Я сам сказал ей, чего хочу.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сказал Гарри, затянулся покрепче, открыл глаза и посмотрел на Риддла. Тот стоял, опираясь о стену, и смотрел вверх, убрав руки в карманы. Он мог показаться беззащитным и задумчивым, но Гарри чувствовал, что с той же легкостью, с которой сам он недавно поджег сигарету, Риддл может поджечь целый дом.

— Мне нравился Хогвартс, — продолжил Том, разглядывая стену напротив, его губы слегка улыбались. — Нравился Большой Зал, библиотека, занятия.

Гарри молча слушал, продолжая курить, и надеялся, что не забудет ни слова из услышанного. Как будто с ним делились сокровищем.

— Мне нравилось волшебство. Как будто на месяц лишили сладкого, а потом дали целый пирог. — Риддл вдруг жестко усмехнулся. — Я с детства знал, что рожден для этого.

— Для чего? — спросил Гарри.

Риддл бросил на него выжидающе-вопросительный взгляд.

— Для чего, мой лорд? — исправился Гарри. Слова не вызывали того протеста, который кипел в нем совсем недавно. Он знал, почему произносит их.

Риддл улыбнулся и снова отвернулся к стене.

— Выучить самое сложное заклинание, получить самую могущественную палочку, совершить то, что не удавалось никому из волшебников, понять, как работает магия...

Гарри продолжал молчать даже после того, как замолчал сам Риддл, хотя по его интонации было ясно, что он оборвал себя на полуслове. Даже несмотря на эту паузу, Гарри услышал достаточно. Как будто на время Риддл говорил с ним на равных. Делился воспоминаниями о Школе.

Докурив, Гарри бросил окурок на асфальт, и подошел к Риддлу, протянув левую руку, сжав в другой палочку:

— Я отведу вас к миссис Праудфут, мой лорд.

— Прекрасно, — ответил Риддл, сжимая руку Гарри.

Они аппарировали в тихий пригород Лондона, где, по мнению мистера Праудфута, «все еще умели готовить барбекю». Гарри позаботился о том, чтобы они с Томом оказались укрыты тенью зарослей соседнего дома.

Риддл быстро отпустил руку, несколько раз взмахнул палочкой, затем развернулся и бросил проклятье оглушения в аврора, с которого на глазах у Гарри слетали остатки обычной мантии-невидимки из арсенала волшебников.

— Не советую убивать их _до_ разговора, — сказал Том, улыбаясь Гарри, затем кивнул головой в сторону проезжей части.

Гарри пошел вперед, приготовив палочку, держа в голове защитные и атакующие заклинания, подходящие случаю. В прошлый раз ему удалось противостоять нескольким аврорам благодаря Бузинной Палочке, но теперь рассчитывать можно было лишь на свои силы.

«О, нет, — он мысленно усмехнулся, — не только на свои».

Тихие шаги за его спиной, казалось, были эхом его собственных. Гарри прошел почти на середину пустующей дороги магглов, когда в него полетели первые проклятья. Он использовал подготовленный щит, уклонился и бросил наугад Экспеллиармус.

— Левее, — шепнул Риддл, встав рядом. Следующая волна проклятий обрушилась на него, но он ограничился Протего, которое то ли благодаря его собственным талантам, то ли благодаря Старшей Палочке просто сожрало все вспышки.

Гарри успел заметить один из источников проклятий — тот, на который указал Риддл. Он снова использовал Экспеллиармус, и на сей раз — успешно. Палочка выпала из рук волшебника, который тут же потерял невидимость, совсем как его коллега минутой ранее.

Пара проклятий, одно за другим, полетела с противоположной стороны — как раз от дома мистера Праудфута. Гарри отвел щитом первое. Второе поглотил щит. Гарри аппарировал туда, где находилось, по его оценке, два аврора.

— Хватит! — крикнул он, направляя палочку в пространство, откуда вылетело последнее проклятье.

Его простое слово подействовало как заклинание, потому что аврор прямо перед ним медленно снял мантию-невидимку.

— М-мистер П-поттер, — пробормотал Доу, опуская палочку.

Гарри не стал тратить время на размышления о том, для чего Праудфут отправил почти бесполезного аврора на защиту своего дома, вместо этого он перевел палочку в сторону — туда, где должен был стоять второй волшебник.

Еще одна мантия упала на асфальт, под ней стояла взбешенная Камелия, которая и не думала опускать свою палочку. Она тяжело дышала от ярости:

— Сволочь, как ты мог...

— Мне жаль Эйвери, — сказал Гарри, глядя ей в глаза. Она застыла, словно он проклял ее. — Если бы я мог вернуть старика к жизни, я бы сделал это не задумываясь, Камелия.

— Как ты смеешь... — прошипела она в ответ.

— Ты должна понимать, почему я поступил так! — крикнул Гарри, и она снова замерла. — Праудфут не оставил мне выбора. Ты знала про обыск? В твоих трусах он тоже рылся?

Она отвернулась на секунду, явно вспоминая собственный позор, но тут же взяла себя в руки.

— Все, что я хотел — чтобы меня оставили в покое, Камелия, — продолжил Гарри. — Если бы эта тварь согласилась на мою отставку, всего этого кошмара никогда не произошло бы. Ты знаешь меня десять лет, ты _знаешь_ , на что я способен, а на что — нет. Он вынудил меня, Камелия. Меньше всего на свете я хотел идти против вас. И мы можем прекратить это прямо сейчас.

— Ты думаешь, я дам тебе пройти? — спросила она, раскрыв рот от возмущения. — Поттер, ты рехнулся!

— Пройти? — удивился он. — Пройти куда?

— К миссис Праудфут, разумеется, — ответила Камелия, но явно растеряла уверенность.

— Мерлинова Борода, Камелия, на кой черт мне миссис Праудфут?! — возмутился Гарри. — Даже если представить, что мне нравятся дамы постарше, очнись. Что я с нее возьму?

— Ты здесь не ради старухи? — спросила окончательно пораженная Камелия.

Гарри с тоской подумал, что манипулировать ей оказалось гораздо легче, чем он боялся.

— Камелия, я здесь ради тебя, — сказал он. — Ради Доу, ради остальных авроров. Разве недостаточно жертв? Разве мало Эйвери и тех идиотов, которые решили атаковать нас без предупреждения?

— Нас? — опомнилась Камелия. — Кто он? Что произошло на том чертовом кладбище?

— Камелия, пожалуйста, опусти палочку, — ответил Гарри, делая шаг вперед. Доу отшатнулся от него, как от прокаженного, но Камелия осталась на месте. — Нам незачем сражаться. Вы ничего мне не сделали, в отличие от Праудфута.

— Что ты собираешься сделать? Кто он? — настаивала Камелия, глядя за плечо Гарри.

— Камелия, смотри на меня, — сказал Гарри, опуская руки. — Я не причиню тебе вреда. Мы оба не причиним тебе вреда. Я пришел, чтобы глупость и наглость Праудфута не убили еще больше...

— Глупость и наглость?! — воскликнула она. — Ты! Ты убил их, — она посмотрела за спину Гарри снова.

— Достаточно, — тихо сказал Том. — Ты сделал все, что мог.

Гарри не видел его палочку, но понял по фразе и интонации, что Риддл собирается атаковать Камелию.

— Нет! — крикнул Гарри, преграждая рукой путь к ней. — Нет, пожалуйста, дайте мне еще один шанс, мой лорд.

Глаза Камелии расширились от ужаса, она переводила взгляд с Гарри на Тома и обратно, меняя цель палочки, попятилась и закрыла собой Чарли.

— Один шанс, — усмехнулся Том, отступая.

— Камелия, посмотри на меня, — сказал Гарри, убрав палочку и выставив обе руки перед собой. Она впилась в него взглядом, и он заметил, как сильно дрожит ее рука. — Камелия, ты не можешь победить. Ты понимаешь?

Она прикусила губу.

— Ты умрешь, потом умрет Чарли, потом... — он кинул взгляд за спину, чтобы вспомнить имя аврора, которого обезоружил, — Френки, потом Сподс. Ты хочешь, чтобы они умерли?

Она помотала головой.

— Ты нужна мне, — продолжил Гарри. — Ты, Чарли, Френки, Сподс. Вы нужны мне.

— Вы убьете нас, вы все равно убьете нас, — прошептала Камелия, перехватив палочку второй рукой, чтобы унять дрожь.

— Зачем? Я уже мог убить Сподса и Френки, — сказал Гарри, делая еще один шаг вперед. Камелия осталась на месте. — Я не хочу вас убивать. Неужели ты не понимаешь, зачем он отправил тебя сюда? Тебя и остальных? Ему нужно избавиться от всех, кто может возразить.

— Он сказал нам защищать миссис Праудфут, — прошептала Камелия, судорожно вдыхая. — Он боится, что ты убьешь его жену...

— Зачем?! — воскликнул Гарри, разводя руки в сторону. Она попыталась уследить за обеими ладонями, снова прикусила губу. Гарри видел, как ей становится ясно, что она ведет себя глупо.

— Чтобы... отомстить, — сказала Камелия неуверенно.

— Убить его жену, чтобы отомстить _ему_? Камелия, может я должен штурмовать Хогвартс, чтобы убить их драгоценную внучку? Очнись! Два дня назад я подписывал ему карточку.

— Я не понимаю, тогда зачем ты здесь... — пробормотала Камелия. Она уже потеряла нить разговора, она уже забыла начало разговора, по всей видимости, ей было слишком страшно. Вряд ли она боялась за себя, скорее чувствовала ответственность за остальных авроров.

— Чарли, ты рассказал ей? — крикнул Гарри.

Доу вышел из-за спины Камелии, бледный от страха. Ноги плохо слушались его, он чуть не споткнулся.

— Что рассказал? — спросила она, бросив быстрый взгляд на Чарли, но тут же перевела его на Гарри и поправила палочку в руках.

— Расскажи ей, кто отправил Метки, — сказал Гарри.

— Отправил Метки?! — воскликнула Камелия. — Ты?! — она еще раз посмотрела на Чарли, но тот сверлил взглядом асфальт.

— Он п-прик-каз-зал м-мне, — пробормотал он. — П-прик-каз-зал. У м-меня ис-исп-пыт-пыта...

— У него испытательный срок, — закончил за Чарли Гарри. — Он шантажировал парня, приказал ему вызвать две Метки.

— Зачем? — Камелия была так поражена, что больше не смотрела на Гарри — теперь она смотрела только на бедного Чарли.

— Н-не н-не з-зн-зн...

— Он не знает, — вмешался Гарри. — Зато я знаю. Сволочь продвигала свой приказ уже давно, он подготовился. Ему нужен был повод, чтоб развязать руки. Он хотел подставить нас всех. Вытереть ноги о каждого и проверить, кто готов будет лизать ему задницу, а от кого лучше избавиться. Что он нашел у тебя, Камелия?

Она тяжело вздохнула, закрыла глаза и опустила палочку:

— Амортенцию.

Гарри представил, как из тумбочки Камелии министерцы достают флакон и спрашивают, для каких целей она хранит у себя зелье, вызывающее любовь и желание.

— Он шантажировал тебя такой глупостью? — спросил Гарри.

— У меня были колдографии, — тихо сказала она. — Несколько колдографий. Он сказал, что добавит их к моему личному делу.

— Сочувствую, — сказал Гарри. — Теперь, когда мы разобрались с главным, лучше убираться отсюда. Наверняка Праудфут отправит сюда на проверку своих людей. Чарли, твоя палочка, — добавил он, протягивая палочку Доу. Тот схватил ее улыбаясь так, словно не верил своим глазам. Он торопливо убрал вторую палочку в карман и вцепился в свою.

— Хорошая работа, — сказал Риддл, приближаясь к ним. — Берите своих коллег, если понадобится — объясните им, что уходить нужно как можно быстрее. Мы будем ждать здесь, — добавил он, указывая рукой в направлении застывшего в нерешительности Френки.

Камелия обошла Риддла по дуге, не разворачиваясь спиной до тех пор, пока не отошла на десяток шагов, а потом побежала к Френки. Доу пытался не отставать от нее.

— Понравилось? — спросил Риддл, приблизившись к Гарри.

— Я просто сделал то, что вы хотели, мой лорд.

— Мой дорогой аврор, будет намного приятнее общаться со мной, если ты перестанешь прикрываться ложью, — сказал Риддл, улыбаясь. — Из всех волшебников, которых ты знаешь, я — единственный, кому ты можешь говорить правду. Почему бы не воспользоваться этой возможностью? Спрошу еще раз: понравилось?

Гарри посмотрел в темные внимательные глаза и ответил:

— Да, мой лорд.

Риддл поправил воротник рубашки Гарри, застегнул верхнюю пуговицу, наклонился и сказал:

— Скоро начнется самое вкусное. Тебе понравится еще больше, обещаю. Но тебе стоит лучше следить за собой, пока они не готовы. Ты напугал ее, показал ей больше, чем было нужно. Чуть меньше напора. Не забывай, что они _хотят_ пойти за тобой. Ты успеешь показать им, кто ты на самом деле. Сейчас важнее другое. Ты понимаешь?

— Да, мой лорд, — прошептал Гарри.

— Теперь натяни вежливую улыбку и жди, еще немного и ты получишь свой праздничный торт, — сказал Том, убирая руку.

— Мы готовы, Гарри! — крикнула Камелия, оставаясь на приличном расстоянии от них. Чарли стоял рядом, Френки и Сподс — позади.

— Руку, — приказал он, протягивая собственную. — Мне нужны остальные.

Камелия вопросительно смотрела на него.

— Мне нужны _все_ патрули, — сказал Гарри.

Камелия перевела взгляд на Риддла.

— Ты оглохла? — спросил тот.

Гарри почувствовал, что задыхается и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу. Даже по праздникам он не застегивал рубашку до конца.

Камелия подошла к нему и протянула руку, оглядываясь на оставшихся позади коллег.

— Подождите секунд десять и следуйте за нами, — сказал Гарри, обращаясь к ним. Он взял за руку Камелию, приготовился к аппарации и сжал палочку.

Они оказались возле знакомого паба недалеко от Министерства. Риддл появился рядом спустя секунду.

Камелия встала с другой стороны от Гарри, указала палочкой в сторону, где пытались не выделяться из толпы два аврора в хорошо знакомых кожаных плащах. На фоне толпы туристов они выглядели персонажами старого фильма.

— Если ты сможешь убедить их поговорить со мной, мы обойдемся без случайных жертв и сэкономим время, — сказал Гарри.

За их спинами появились Чарли, Френки и Сподс. Все трое таращились на Гарри с той самой смесью ужаса и восхищения, которую он запомнил по хранилищу Отдела Тайн.

Тем временем Камелия уже шла к аврорам у паба. Они узнали ее, завязался разговор. Несколько раз каждый из них смотрел на Гарри, Тома и тройку авроров позади. Камелия оживленно жестикулировала, рассказывая им что-то, пока Гарри искал взглядом новые источники опасности.

Наконец, пара авроров пошла вслед за Камелией к Гарри. Они почти добрались, лавируя в потоке магглов, когда справа мелькнуло две вспышки. Толпа замерла и сквозь группу неподвижных туристов полетели проклятья. К ним бежал другой отряд авроров.

Новую серию проклятий отразили Доу, Френки и Сподс. Камелия аппарировала ближе, за ней переместилась пара авроров в кожаных плащах, которых она убеждала до начала боя. Гарри узнал Майкла и Летицию.

— Уходим, — сказал Риддл, окружив их на время плотным щитом Протего Максима. Он выхватил у ближайшего маггла зонт, коснулся его палочкой и дал остальным знак подойти вплотную. Они взялись за зонт, который теперь был порталом, земля завертелась под ногами и ненадолго исчезла.

Гарри предполагал, что они попадут в другой район Лондона, в пригород или даже в глухой лес, но прямо перед ними сверкала в свете неожиданно яркого солнца ограда поместья Малфоев.

— Что мы здесь делаем? — спросила Камелия.

Риддл не ответил ей и даже не посмотрел в ее сторону — просто пошел к выходу.

Гарри пошел следом, махнув рукой аврорам, чтобы следовали его примеру. Он делал так тысячу раз за время службы в Министерстве, но сейчас в этом простом жесте было нечто совершенно новое. Теперь они подчинялись ему не из-за того, что получали жалованье, не из-за сложной иерархии, на которой строилась вся работа Министерства.

— Мой лорд, почему сюда? — тихо спросил Гарри, держась в шаге от Риддла.

— Ты хочешь отомстить, но твоя месть требует времени, мой дорогой аврор, — ответил Риддл, не замедляя темпа. — В отличие от моей. К тому же твоим коллегам будет приятно попасть туда, куда они столько лет мечтали попасть. Сделать то, что они столько лет мечтали сделать.

— Нас могут ждать здесь, мой лорд, — сказал Гарри.

— Разумеется, нас будут ждать здесь, — ответил Риддл. — Они поняли, что я вернулся, намного раньше Праудфута, который до сих пор, похоже, уверен, что сражается со своим бывшим подчиненным. У Малфоев, в отличие от него, есть неопровержимое доказательство.

Гарри вспомнил о Метках Пожирателей только сейчас. Они вылетели у него из головы, потому что Риддл, который шел рядом с ним, лишь отдаленно напоминал того, кто появился из котла на кладбище. Метки вновь проявились у всех, кто получил их в свое время. Все Пожиратели знали, что Темный Лорд вернулся. Некоторые, вполне вероятно, ждали зова, но Малфои к их числу не относились. Возможно, им хватило ума бежать, но, возможно, они еще не успели или рассчитывали на очередное прощение.

— Они здесь, — уверенно сказал Риддл, направляя палочку на ворота, которые разлетелись на осколки.

Он первым вошел на территорию поместья, отразив несколько проклятий-ловушек, источники которых располагались среди красиво подстриженных кустов. Гарри следовал за ним, внимательно осматриваясь.

Камелия воспользовалась ситуацией, чтобы подойти ближе, и тихо сказала:

— Поттер, если у тебя есть план, просто дай знак.

— Никогда не хотела прижать Малфоев? — спросил он.

— Хотела, но какой ценой?

— Разве я что-то просил у тебя взамен? — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Нет, но у меня такое чувство, что еще немного, и я стану одной из его Пожирательниц Смерти, — ответила Камелия.

— Для этого тебе придется сильно постараться, — сказал Гарри. — Просто так Метку ты не получишь.

Она схватила его за плечо и пошла вплотную:

— Поттер, ты серьезно? Ты ведь понимаешь, _кто это_? Не знаю, как он выжил, но...

— Из-за меня, — ответил Гарри. — Он выжил, потому что я вытащил его.

— Зачем?

— Тебе понравилось, когда в твоих вещах копался Праудфут, Камелия?

— Нет, но...

— Я хочу, чтобы ни одна тварь в мире больше никогда не смела совать свой нос в наши дела.

— Достаточно сместить Праудфута, и...

— Неужели? Думаешь, они позволят тебе держать у кровати Амортенцию? Мы не нужны, очнись. Мы нужны были, пока нас можно было натравить на Темного Лорда и его соратников, а теперь в глазах Министерства мы ничем не отличаемся от Пожирателей Смерти.

— Поттер, он промыл тебе мозги, — прошептала Камелия, усилив хватку.

Ее упрямство, навязчивая привычка то и дело касаться его и возражать на все, отвергая аргументы, выводили Гарри из себя. Он понял, что готов проклясть ее, лишь бы заткнуть хоть на секунду. Объяснять ей очевидные вещи он больше не собирался.

— Ты скоро поймешь, зачем мы здесь, и тогда посмотрим, кому из нас промыли мозги, — ответил Гарри, дернул плечом, освобождаясь из ее захвата, ускорил шаг и снова приблизился к Риддлу.

Семь авроров шли позади, рассредоточившись, как делали во время сложных операций. Их не было уже много лет, но в нужный момент навыки просто возвращались сами собой — Гарри знал это не хуже остальных.

Если бы не присутствие Риддла, можно было подумать, что Министерство, наконец, перестало подставлять задницу Малфоям и дало разрешение на обыск и арест. Для них в поместье было по меньшей мере два повода — две Метки, два человека, одного из которых стоило посадить в Азкабан за бесчисленные убийства, другого — за помощь Пожирателям в атаке на собственную Школу и покушение на Дамблдора. Гарри знал, что в Аврорате Малфоев ненавидели сильнее многих других сторонников Волдеморта еще и по той причине, что те активно сотрудничали с Министерством и получали взамен привилегии и неприкосновенность. Неприкрытая игра на два лагеря раздражала сильней яростного фанатизма тех, кто после первого же слушания навсегда отправился в Азкабан. Малфои были живым доказательством бессилия Аврората. Можно поймать преступника с поличным, добиться от него признания, доказать вину перед Визенгамотом в полном составе, а потом смотреть, как нагло ухмыляющийся мерзавец уходит у тебя из-под носа, сохранив деньги, влияние и даже право использовать магию.

Том не стал останавливаться перед дверью — он разрушил ее тем же проклятьем, которое разнесло на обломки кованые ворота.

Щепки осыпались на порог и залетели в холл. Гарри ожидал, что придется отражать атаку, которая последует — во время арестов именно этот момент нередко был решающим. До последнего волшебники надеялись, что отряд авроров просто идет мимо, но когда понимали, что идут именно к ним — бросали в ход все, на что хватало сил. Эйвери любил повторять, что зажатая в угол крыса может сражаться, как тигр.

Но из холла не долетело даже жалкого Ступефай, хотя Малфои, по крайней мере, Люциус и Драко, могли бы отправить пару зеленых вспышек, от которых не спасало Протего.

Вслед за Риддлом Гарри шагнул внутрь. Холл освещали свечи, размещенные на изящных столиках и в люстре под потолком.

Навстречу вошедшим с улицы в холл с противоположного конца вошел Люциус Малфой, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Он сильно постарел, светлые волосы теперь были седыми. Трость, на которую раньше Малфой не опирался — только носил с собой, теперь помогала ему идти. Затравленный взгляд метался между Риддлом и Гарри. Наконец, Люциус принял решение, остановился перед Томом и рухнул на колени:

— Добро пожаловать, мой лорд.

— Гостеприимно, — ответил Риддл, подошел ближе и протянул руку. — Палочку, Люциус.

Малфой достал палочку из трости и протянул Риддлу. Тот принял ее, повертел в руке и бросил Гарри.

— Наш разговор мог быть другим, Люциус, — сказал Риддл, обходя стоящего на коленях Малфоя и направляясь к двери за его спиной. — Если бы не _маленькая ошибка_ твоей жены.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — прошептал Люциус, пытаясь подняться. Рука, которая опиралась на трость, сильно тряслась. Второй он держался за колено, безуспешно пытаясь подняться.

Гарри подошел к нему и протянул руку. Малфой посмотрел с ужасом и принял помощь, словно ожидая подвоха.

— Давно не виделись, — сказал Гарри, пытаясь отыскать на лице Люциуса то, что запомнил в Омуте. Страх, покорность, желание быть выше остальных. Если бы не Нарцисса, чего Малфой смог бы достичь? Она сумела сдержать мужа, сделала его _нормальным_ , он оставил ради нее прошлое. Если бы не семья, что Малфой мог сделать ради своего лорда?

Люциус долго смотрел на Гарри в ответ, потом заметил за его спиной авроров и вздрогнул, будто очнувшись от размышлений.

— Нарцисса... — прошептал Люциус и попытался бежать назад, хотя его попытки больше напоминали медленное ковыляние.

Гарри направился туда же, легко его обогнав. Дверь была распахнута. Авроры последовали за ним, толкая Люциуса, но уже в дверях Гарри в голову пришла идея:

— Обыщите дом. Все, что представляет интерес, заберите или уничтожьте. Всех волшебников приведите ко мне.

Камелия хотела задать вопрос или возразить, но Чарли опередил ее:

— Да, сэр, — сказал он и побежал вверх по парадной лестнице.

Остальные авроры последователи его примеру, выбрав самые очевидные направления для начала обыска. Последней к ним присоединилась Камелия.

Гарри шагнул в комнату.

Перед Томом стояло два человека. Гарри с трудом узнал Нарциссу в пожилой женщине, которая выглядела намного хуже супруга. Как будто последние годы ей постоянно приходилось бороться за жизнь. Несмотря на морщины, седину и яркие синяки под глазами, она была аккуратно одета и уверенно сжимала в руке палочку, направляя ее на Риддла. Гарри подумал, что из всех, кого он помнил, только Дамблдор и эта волшебница прямо сейчас выглядели как люди, способные причинить Тому серьезный ущерб. Драко, который стоял слева от нее, держал палочку опущенной вниз.

— Ты вовремя, мой дорогой аврор, — сказал Риддл. — Подойди и прикрой дверь, я не хочу лишних свидетелей. Они будут мешать.

Гарри обернулся и захлопнул дверь перед носом у Малфоя, который был уже в шаге от входа в комнату, а потом встал слева от Риддла.

— Прекрасно, — продолжил тот. — Вы оба понимаете, зачем я здесь.

— Можешь убить меня, — ответила Нарцисса так спокойно, словно обсуждала меню на вечер, — оставь в покое детей.

— Детей? — удивился Риддл. — У вас появился еще один ребенок?

— Я говорю о своем сыне, невестке и внуке, — сказала Нарцисса. — Я знала, на что шла. Я не буду раскаиваться. Ты уничтожил моего мужа и хотел сделать то же самое с моим сыном. Если ты надеешься, что я буду умолять тебя...

Риддл рассмеялся в ответ, и она замолчала.

— Если я захочу — ты будешь умолять меня, — сказал он. — Если я захочу — ты умрешь. Если я захочу — умрут твой сын, твоя невестка и твой внук. Поэтому я советую тебе выбирать каждое слово.

Она поджала губы, но не опустила палочку.

— Мой лорд, — тихо сказал Драко, глядя на ботинки Риддла.

— Что такое, мой мальчик? Ты не хочешь умирать из-за глупости своей матери? — ласково спросил Риддл.

— Позвольте мне сделать это, мой лорд, — продолжил Драко тихим дрожащим голосом и сделал шаг в сторону от Нарциссы — та перехватила палочку, резко вдохнула и судорожно выдохнула.

Гарри смотрел на них, пытаясь понять, кому принадлежит инициатива на самом деле. Нарцисса была из тех редких волшебниц, кто вполне мог пожертвовать собой ради семьи. Она могла убедить Драко пойти на это ради жены и ребенка. Наверняка, Риддл понимал это не хуже Гарри.

— Для тебя у меня будет несколько иное задание, мой мальчик, — улыбнулся Риддл. — Отойди. Она так хотела защитить вас от меня, что немного _увлеклась_.

Дверь в противоположном конце зала распахнулась. Вбежала волшебница, которую Гарри знал по фотографиям «Пророка» и паре слушаний Визенгамота, на которых она присутствовала. Жена Драко, Астория. Каким-то чудом ей удалось пройти мимо авроров и попасть в нужный зал. Она задыхалась после быстрого бега, крепко держала в руке палочку, но направляла ее в пол. Гарри увидел, как они успели переглянуться с Драко. Астория медленно пошла вперед.

— Хорошо, — сказал Риддл, шагая к Нарциссе. — Пусть это будет уроком для твоей невестки. Никому не пойдет на пользу фанатичная защита _моих_ последователей от меня самого. Всего раз я поручил тебе простейшее дело, — сказал он Нарциссе, — и ты немедленно воспользовалась случаем, чтобы предать меня. Даже сейчас ты _продолжаешь_ противиться моей воле?

Нарцисса бросила на Асторию короткий выразительный взгляд. Потом она закрыла глаза и бросила палочку на пол.

— Можешь считать, что одну жизнь ты спасла, — сказал Риддл.

Секунду спустя Бузинная Палочка в его руке убила Нарциссу Малфой.

Драко резко выдохнул, но остался на месте. Астория замерла на полпути к ним.

Риддл помолчал, рассматривая тело Нарциссы.

— Теперь самое время поздравить тебя, Драко, с рождением сына, — сказал он после паузы.

— Благодарю, мой лорд, — ответил Драко, продолжая пилить взглядом ботинки Риддла.

— Ты хотел показать свою преданность, и я думаю, что дам тебе такую возможность.

Драко упал на колени и прошептал:

— Не ее, пожалуйста, только не ее. Умоляю вас, мой лорд.

— Забавно, — усмехнулся Риддл и обернулся к Астории, которая все еще стояла посреди огромной комнаты с застывшим на лице выражением ужаса. И без того бледная кожа напоминала театральную маску.

— Прошу, мой лорд, она не представляет... она не... — бормотал Драко.

— Угрозы? — закончил за него Риддл. — Неужели ты всерьез считаешь, что кто-то из вас представлял для меня угрозу?

— Нет, мой лорд, разумеется, нет. Она не помешает мне... вам... она... пожалуйста... — наконец, Драко поднял взгляд. Гарри впервые видел на лице Малфоя столько отчаяния. Даже рядом с Беллатрисой много лет назад он выглядел гораздо увереннее.

— Какая поразительная преданность, — сказал Риддл.

— Пожалуйста, мой лорд, только не ее, — не замолкал Драко, по его щеке стекла слеза, которую он торопливо вытер.

— Я часто слышу эту фразу, — ответил Риддл.

Гарри дернулся, вспомнив, кто говорил те же слова перед Волдемортом много лет назад.

— Клянусь, мой лорд, я сделаю все, _все, что угодно_ , — продолжил Драко, решив, что у него появился шанс.

— Ты в любом случае сделаешь все, — отрезал Риддл.

— Мой лорд, — тихо обратился Гарри. Он помнил, к чему привела привязанность Снейпа.

Риддл бросил на него выразительный взгляд:

— Ты? Хорошо, предположим, мне интересно, как ты будешь защищать чужую жену.

Гарри подошел ближе и тихо шепнул:

— Мой лорд, дайте ему то, чего он так хочет. Они могут быть полезны. Если убить ее сейчас, он будет искать возможность предать вас.

— Какая трогательная забота. Разумеется, я дам ему то, чего он хочет, мой дорогой аврор. Что меня интересует — причина, по которой он так привязан к ней.

Гарри отступил.

Раньше он сказал бы: «Любовь». Но для Темного Лорда «любовь» никогда не была аргументом. Вряд ли он понимал концепцию. Гарри и сам за годы службы в Министерстве перестал воспринимать грань между любовью и обычной привязанностью. Обожание — да, его Гарри видел много раз, оно толкало волшебников на ужасные поступки. Вот только обожать кого-то десять лет невозможно. Во всяком случае, не Асторию Малфой, достоинства которой сводились к тому, что она была верной женой и матерью единственного ребенка Драко. Защищать ее так, едва сдерживая рыдания, обещая сделать «что угодно»? Возможно, точно так же тридцать лет назад Северус Снейп умолял пощадить Лили.

— Назови хоть одну причину не убивать ее, Драко, — сказал Риддл.

— Она и так умирает, мой лорд, — тихо ответил тот.

— Умирает? — заинтересовался Риддл. — Подойди, — он махнул рукой Астории, и та подчинилась, глядя в противоположную от мертвой Нарциссы сторону.

Риддл подошел к Астории, тщательно осмотрел ее лицо, коснулся палочкой шеи. Она неподвижно ждала, избегая его взгляда.

— Проклятье, — сказал Риддл. — Старое, сильное. Она действительно умирает. Просто прекрасно. Выйди. — Он указал на дверь. — И передай Люциусу, что он может зайти.

— Благодарю вас, мой лорд, — пробормотал Драко, опуская голову еще ниже.

Дожидаясь, пока Астория доберется до двери, Гарри еще раз посмотрел на неподвижную Нарциссу, достал сигарету и прикурил от щелчка, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. Нарцисса спасла ему жизнь. Если бы не она, он остался бы лежать в лесу, убитый следующим Смертельным Проклятьем. И все же он не попытался вступиться. Никто не попытался. Разве что Люциус, но ему не хватило сил даже на то, чтобы добежать до двери.

«Ты расплатишься с ней по-другому, — пообещал себе Гарри. — У нее остались любимый сын и внук. В конце концов, себя защитить она никогда не хотела».

Дверь хлопнула. Гарри обернулся на звук и успел увидеть, как падает на колени Люциус. На сей раз он упал не ради Риддла, не для того, чтобы умолять. Гарри показалось, что он умер, хотя дыхание Люциуса не прервалось, наоборот, он стал дышать чаще.

— Нет, — прошептал старший Малфой, закрывая лицо руками.

— Не переживай слишком сильно, Люциус, скоро ты встретишься с ней, — сказал Риддл. — Драко, убери палочку и не делай глупостей.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Риддла. Вся сцена, все сказанные слова, даже убийство Нарциссы, все намекало на то, что Риддл прикажет Драко убить отца, чтобы Астория и Скорпиус остались в живых.

Даже сам Драко выглядел пораженным, но подчинился, встал и отошел дальше — к окну, свет из которого отбрасывал длинную тень, накрывшую тело Нарциссы и искаженное горем лицо Люциуса.

— Подойди, — приказал Риддл, обращаясь к Гарри — тот подчинился, бросив окурок на пол. — Достань палочку, будь добр.

— Мой лорд? — удивился Гарри, доставая свою палочку.

Он не понимал, чего хочет Риддл. Посмотреть, как Гарри убьет Люциуса? В этом не было никакого смысла — Гарри уже убил достаточно, чтобы показать свою преданность. Шесть авроров, если точнее. Волшебников, с которыми его связывало нечто хорошее. В отличие от Люциуса, которого он убил бы сам, если бы Министерство дало разрешение на казнь.

— Твой праздничный торт, — прошептал Риддл, встав позади Гарри. Холодные пальцы коснулись правой руки, легли на запястье Гарри сверху, усиливая захват. Вторую руку Риддл положил на левое плечо Гарри. — Сделай то, что хочешь, и ты получишь ответ на свой вопрос, который никак не можешь задать.

— Он уже сломлен, мой лорд, — ответил Гарри, чувствуя спиной чужое присутствие.

— Сломлен, мой дорогой аврор, но не уничтожен, — сказал Риддл.

— Вы хотите... — начал Гарри, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос.

— Я хочу, чтобы он просил о смерти. — Риддл усилил нажим на плечо и наклонился к уху Гарри: — Считай это своим подарком. И постарайся оставить его в живых, смерть еще пригодится тебе.

Люциус успел доползти до тела Нарциссы и теперь пытался перевернуть ее и положить к себе на колени, но его руки тряслись слишком сильно.

— Я мог бы сделать это сам, — продолжил Риддл. — Ты помнишь _ту самую_ комнату?

— Да, мой лорд, — шепнул Гарри.

— Она здесь, в этом доме, на втором этаже. Тогда они задумали сделать ремонт. У юного Люциуса закончился последний учебный год.

Старший Малфой замер, медленно обернулся к ним, прекратив попытки подтянуть ближе тело жены.

— Наш короткий разговор даже не заметили, — продолжил Риддл. — Нас не было... сколько, Люциус? Полчаса? Ты ведь не забыл.

— Нет, мой лорд, — тихо ответил Малфой.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, зачем мы здесь, мой дорогой аврор? Ты вернул меня, _целиком_ , ты вернул мою душу _целиком_ , ты пошел до конца, так что мне не жаль для тебя самого лакомого кусочка. Бери, мой милый аврор, я подержу руку, — пальцы Риддла скользнули выше к запястью Гарри и сомкнулись на нем.

Малфой обреченно смотрел на них, не двигаясь с места. В комнате было душно, Гарри тяжело дышал. Каждый вдох невольно приближал его к Риддлу за спиной, руки вспотели, ему казалось, что он видит очередное воспоминание в Омуте.

— Развязывай ленточку быстрее, — поторопил Риддл, положив голову на плечо Гарри.

Сколько прошло времени между этими словами и проклятьем, которое произнес Гарри, сказать было невозможно. Он хотел воплотить в жизнь хотя бы часть того, что видел, но одновременно хотел удержать мгновения «до», когда предвкушение было особенно сильным.

— Круцио, — заклинание прозвучало так тихо, что он с трудом узнал собственный голос. Пальцы Риддла сжались на запястье Гарри сильнее, дыхание участилось.

Малфой закричал от боли, завалился на бок и, судя по сдерживаемым судорогам, пытался не задеть тело жены. Гарри не сразу понял полный эффект проклятья — несколько секунд он просто слушал крики, пытался предугадать, что сделает Люциус, но потом рука Риддла слегка изменила угол наклона палочки, и после этого проявилась другая часть заклинания — связь, установленная между Гарри и Малфоем. Казалось, можно регулировать громкость. Заклинание реагировало не на положение палочки, как это было с защитными чарами или большим количеством атакующих, оно реагировало на эмоции, на их силу. Как будто Гарри вызывал телесного патронуса, но не сияющее животное, способное отпугнуть дементоров, а самих дементоров.

Риддл сильнее сжал руку, лежащую на плече Гарри, и тот, чувствуя намек, позволил ненависти усилить проклятье. Малфой закричал громче, так сильно, что его голос на миг сорвался и зазвучал хрипло и грубо.

Хватка на плече резко ослабла, Гарри отвел палочку вниз и заставил себя оборвать действие заклинания.

— Посмотри в его глаза внимательно, — шепнул Риддл.

Несколько секунд Малфой восстанавливал дыхание, перевернувшись на живот, пытаясь сесть, но потом поднял голову и посмотрел на Гарри. В его глазах вопреки всякой логике светилась надежда, которой раньше не было. Как будто у тела Нарциссы Люциус хотел умереть, но теперь в нем внезапно проснулась жажда жизни.

— Самое приятное, мой дорогой аврор, видеть, как она исчезает, — шепнул Риддл, отпустил запястье Гарри, убрал голову с его плеча, а потом подтолкнул в спину.

Гарри подошел к Малфою, сел на корточки напротив, приподнял его голову кончиком палочки, потом перехватил за горло рукой. Можно было использовать обездвиживающее проклятье, но он хотел чувствовать чужой страх полностью.

— Круцио, — тихо сказал Гарри. Удержать Малфоя в руке было непросто, но каждая судорога отдавалась в животе приятным жаром. Гарри опустил правое колено, чтобы удобней было сохранять равновесие, ослабил Круцио до предела, на который был способен, так что Люциус просто всхлипывал, а потом позволил ненависти затопить сознание, вкладывая в проклятье всю силу.

— Пожалуйста, хватит, — прошептал Малфой, когда пытка прервалась. — Пожалуйста.

Гарри встряхнул его, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. Когда их взгляды встретились, Гарри понял, о чем говорил Риддл. Люциус бормотал «пожалуйста», но интонация, с которой он делал это, стремительно менялась. Сначала он явно просил прекратить пытки, оставить его в покое, покинуть его дом, дать ему похоронить жену, но потом, продолжая смотреть в глаза Гарри, начал просить совершенно другого.

— Пожалуйста, закончи с этим, — прошептал Люциус, обхватив руку Гарри, которая держала его за шею. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста!

Гарри набрал воздуха в легкие, чтобы произнести заклинание, когда перед его носом возникла Бузинная Палочка. Риддл коснулся ей шеи Гарри и заставил подняться.

— Я ведь сказал не убивать, — не зло, скорее с дружеской усмешкой, сказал Том.

— Простите, мой лорд, — ответил Гарри, даже не пытаясь сдержать недовольство и ярость.

— Ты развернул ленточку, теперь надо взять рождественский свитер, — улыбнулся Риддл, приобнял Гарри за плечи и протянул ему брошь, которая совсем недавно украшала платье Нарциссы Малфой.

Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на Риддла.

— Не любишь украшения? — усмехнулся тот. — Неужели ты совсем не догадываешься? Ну же, предположи на секунду, что я могу подарить за уничтоженный Дар Смерти? За очаровательное смущение, за голодный взгляд, — продолжал, смеясь, Риддл. — Тебе никогда не дарили достойных подарков, мой милый аврор?

Выражение лица Люциуса, абсолютно беспомощное, все еще стояло перед глазами Гарри, мысли путались, хотелось распахнуть пошире окно и вдохнуть прохладный уличный воздух. Гарри пытался понять, какого черта Риддл хочет впихнуть ему женское украшение. Что это может быть? Намек? На что?

Он почувствовал, как краска заливает лицо.

— Гарри, _пожалуйста_ , сосредоточься на важном, — строго сказал Риддл, снова поправив воротник рубашки Гарри. — Я знаю, что ты рылся не только в воспоминаниях Люциуса. Дамблдор раздобыл для тебя богатую коллекцию из моего прошлого. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что я предлагаю? М? — Риддл провел пальцами по шее Гарри, коснулся уха, виска, лба и легко погладил рукой шрам. На секунду Гарри показалось, что тот отозвался знакомой болью.

— Вы же не...

Риддл вложил брошь в свободную руку Гарри, потом наклонился ближе и прошептал:

— Сложность в том, мой дорогой аврор, что тебе придется расколоть душу, чтобы сделать хоркрукс. Сейчас у тебя хватит ненависти, чтобы убить его, но мы получим только еще один бесполезный труп.

— Я понял, мой лорд, — тихо ответил Гарри, сжимая брошь крепче, чтобы боль от впившихся в кожу острых граней ненадолго привела его в чувство.

— Молодец, — сказал Риддл. — Тебе нужно выдержать хрупкий баланс между ярким желанием убить его и милосердием.

— Что вы сказали, мой лорд? — спросил Гарри, заглянув Риддлу в глаза.

— Ты должен искренне хотеть убить его, но в тебе должно быть достаточно раскаяния, мой дорогой аврор, чтобы душа раскололась. Понимаешь? Магия такого порядка не требует заклинаний, она требует совершенно иного.

Гарри слышал голос Риддла словно издалека, шум в ушах перекрывал остальные звуки. Дышать стало невыносимо сложно, он расстегнул еще несколько пуговиц, чувствуя, что ткань прилипла к телу.

Несмотря на всю ответственность момента, Гарри не мог думать ни о чем, кроме подтекста услышанного.

Выдерживать баланс.

До сих пор он был уверен, что лорд Волдеморт поместил в него хоркрукс из-за «нестабильной души», из-за того, что сделал слишком много других хоркруксов. Но если то, что говорил Риддл, было правдой, версия Дамблдора казалась настолько жалкой и вымученной ложью, что от нее тошнило. Гарри зажал рот тыльной стороной запястья, судорожно вздохнул, схватил Риддла второй рукой за плечо и наклонился, чтобы не упасть.

— Вы _не хотели_ , — прошептал Гарри, не соображая, насколько громко говорит, надеясь, что Драко не услышит их и не придется убивать его из-за простой неосторожности.

— Как быстро ты понял, — ответил Риддл, прижал голову Гарри к своей груди. — Будет ложью сказать, что я _не хотел_ , скорее я _сомневался_. Пророчество выглядело фальшивым, слишком похожим на очередную сказку старика.

— Вы _не хотели_ , — облегченно выдохнул Гарри.

— Я _сомневался_ , — повторил Риддл с усмешкой.

Шум в ушах постепенно утих, Гарри отступил на шаг, медленно отпустил Риддла, перевел взгляд на Люциуса и пошел к нему, чувствуя, как сильно его шатает.

— Не торопись, — сказал Риддл, вставая рядом. — Люциус бесполезен, но некоторые Малфои еще нужны мне. Если не справишься сразу, придется выбирать из твоих драгоценных авроров. Вряд ли им понравится такое обращение.

— Вы думаете, мне есть дело до того, понравится им или нет, мой лорд? — спросил Гарри, поднимая палочку.

— Успокойся, — строго откликнулся Риддл. — Ненависть с одной стороны, сострадание — с другой.

Гарри посмотрел на Пожирателя Смерти, который стоял на коленях перед ним. Осунувшееся лицо, спутанные волосы, сопли и слезы, остатки которых еще блестели в тусклом свете. Невозможно было жалеть Малфоя, он вызывал только одно желание — добить.

— Тебе будет неприятно, мой дорогой аврор, но я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил один из тех дней, когда ты учился в Хогвартсе. Хороший день, вкусную еду. Вспомни, как тебе поставили отличную оценку.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я вызвал патронуса, мой лорд? — усмехнулся Гарри, переведя взгляд на Риддла.

— Мой дорогой, теперь ты вряд ли сможешь вызвать патронуса. — Риддл вернул ему усмешку. — Я всего лишь советую обратиться ко времени, когда ты _мог бы_.

— Хорошо, мой лорд. Счастливое детство, — он усмехнулся снова.

Даже этот простой разговор о прошлом теперь имел для него новый смысл. Риддл _понимал_ , как сложно вспомнить время, когда он жил совсем другими чувствами, когда не понимал жизнь так, как понимал ее теперь.

— Вспомни себя в то время, поставь того Гарри на свое место, посмотри на Люциуса его глазами.

Гарри закрыл глаза, зная, что даже в случае, если Малфои попытаются атаковать или скрыться, Риддл остановит их. Более безопасных моментов за всю свою жизнь он не мог бы припомнить, но ему нужно было отрешиться от этого чувства, вернуться в прошлое, покрытое туманом последних воспоминаний — ярких и до дрожи приятных.

На ум пришел третий курс, когда Гарри узнал о патронусе. Не то чтобы именно третий курс Хогвартса был его любимым, просто разговор о патронусе напомнил Люпина, а Люпин напомнил третий курс.

Шум в ушах вернулся сразу же. Гарри вспомнил в деталях занятия с профессором-оборотнем, добродушную Тонкс, их трагическую смерть после рождения сына.

— Достаточно, — приказал Риддл. Его голос вырвал Гарри из прошлого, показав обратную дорогу.

В глазах Люциуса, который все еще валялся на полу, мелькнул интерес. Боль, скорее всего, начала забываться. Гарри почувствовал вспышку ненависти — желание продолжить пытку, потом, стиснув палочку и брошь, которая впилась в руку, вернулся к воспоминаниям о ЗОТИ Люпина, и прошептал:

— Авада Кедавра.

Он боялся, что ничего не произойдет. Рука дрогнула в последний момент от боли и сомнений, но проклятье подействовало. Малфой рухнул на пол в десятке шагов от Нарциссы, куда уполз во время пыток.

В первую секунду после его смерти Гарри ничего не почувствовал, но раскаяние, накрывшее его потом, было настолько сильным, что, казалось, грудь разорвется от крика, который невозможно было выпустить наружу. Вина сдавила сердце тисками, пронзила голову адской болью. Он не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Даже Круциатус казался щекоткой по сравнению с тем, что обрушилось на Гарри. Но эта боль, как и вина, исчезли, когда Риддл сказал:

— Достаточно.

Гарри свалился на пол рядом с Люциусом, хватая воздух все еще непослушными легкими. Риддл протянул ему руку и тихо сказал:

— Брошь.

За грохотом сердцебиения Гарри едва слышал его голос, но ему было достаточно видеть движение губ. Он протянул Тому покрытую кровью брошь Нарциссы.

Когда Риддл забрал украшение, Гарри свалился на пол и уставился в потолок. Ему показалось, что он может лежать так бесконечно, потому что теперь, впервые, концепция _бесконечности_ получила смысл.

Он не сомневался, что у него получилось, потому что боль, через которую он прошел несколько секунд назад, не могла быть _просто_ раскаянием. Возможно, Риддл не рассказал всего — пусть. Рано или поздно, если будет нужно, он расскажет достаточно.

Гарри услышал, что смеется. Риддл над ним строго сказал:

— Поднимайся, отдыхать рано.

Гарри перекатился на живот и медленно встал. Ему хотелось есть, курить, постоять под ледяным душем, но больше всего — поговорить с Риддлом наедине. Теперь, когда Гарри понял.

Как можно было _не понимать_? Разумеется, они были для Тома пылью. Тенями, которые он отбрасывал, чтобы не заниматься лично тем, что не нравилось ему. Без него они были никем, жалкими садистами и убийцами, несчастными воришками. Он придавал им смысл своим существованием, своим бессмертием, своей неуязвимостью. Рядом с ним они значили хоть что-то. Принадлежность к нему была их единственной ценностью. Лучшее, чем они могли быть — оружием в его руках.

Продолжая смеяться, Гарри достал сигарету, чтобы избавиться хотя бы от одного назойливого желания. Он прикурил, щелкнув пальцами, и это вызвало новую порцию воспоминаний, от которой его вновь бросило в жар.

— Твоя очередь, Драко, — сказал Риддл чуть громче.

Гарри последовал за ним на другой конец комнаты, где застыл младший Малфой, уставившись в пол. Скорее всего, он не замечал, что делает, но его правая рука слабо дергалась, как будто он встал на оголенный провод.

— Руку, Драко, — приказал Риддл, достав палочку.

Драко послушно закатал рукав. Гарри встал справа от Риддла, выпустил дым в сторону и наклонился ближе к Метке, чтобы рассмотреть ее получше.

Когда Риддл коснулся Метки палочкой — Драко поморщился от боли. Гарри снова стало смешно. Он отступил, не желая мешать Тому, и затянулся сильнее.

Много лет ему не было так же легко, как после смерти Люциуса. Несмотря на пережитые боль и ужас, теперь Гарри чувствовал себя намного лучше. Как будто принял лекарство от затяжной болезни. Унять смех оказалось чертовски сложно.

Первые Пожиратели начали аппарировать в зал, сверкая масками, в отглаженных робах, укрытые капюшонами. Даже их вид вызывал у Гарри смех, но он сдержался.

Один из Пожирателей, возможно, от избытка рвения, направил палочку на него и сделал выпад, словно собирался начать дуэль. Гарри подошел к нему вплотную, отвел палочку вниз пальцем, сорвал маску и бросил на пол. Под маской оказался постаревший, но не поумневший Гойл-старший.

— Зря, — сказал Гарри, развернулся и пошел обратно к Риддлу, докуривая сигарету. Теперь ему хотелось поесть, смыть грязь и сменить одежду.

— Убей их, — приказал Риддл.

Пожиратели за спиной Гарри начали шевелиться, вероятно, вытаскивая палочки. Он бросил окурок на пол, придавил сапогом и, растягивая удовольствие от ожидания, уточнил:

— Всех, мой лорд?

— Всех, — ответил Риддл. Драко рядом с ним вздрогнул. — Кроме него, добавил Риддл.

— За что, мой лорд?! — раздался из-за спины Гарри крик одного из Пожирателей.

Риддл пошел вперед. Когда он поравнялся с Гарри, тот услышал тихое:

— Жди.

Гарри обернулся и еще раз посмотрел на Пожирателей. Теперь их было намного больше.

«Гладили мантии — не иначе», — подумал он.

— Как хорошо, что ты задал вопрос, Корбан, — сказал Риддл, приблизившись к Пожирателю, который снял маску и до сих пор, в отличие от многих, не поднял палочку, чтобы защитить себя.

— Мой лорд, мы явились одними из первых, я и... — начал Корбан Яксли. Раньше Гарри волновало, что тот избежал Азкабана, но сейчас Яксли вызвал лишь очередной приступ хохота, который пришлось сдерживать изо всех сил.

— Мне безразлично, когда вы явились, Корбан, — прервал Риддл, приложив Бузинную Палочку к груди Яксли. — Мне безразлично, что вы делали после моего исчезновения. Мне плевать, что у вас на душе, Корбан, потому что вы _бесполезны_. Ты ведь знаешь, что бывает с палочкой, если она ломается и становится бесполезной, правда, Корбан?

Яксли поджал губы, отвернулся и окаменел. Гарри проследил за его взглядом — там лежали тела Люциуса и Нарциссы.

— Начни с него, — сказал Риддл, возвращаясь к Драко, который все еще стоял на том самом месте, куда ему приказали отойти, еще когда Люциус был жив.

— Авада Кедавра, — произнес Гарри, пользуясь замешательством Пожирателя. Бегать за ним по залу не хотелось совершенно.

Проклятье, которое совсем недавно требовало концентрации и усилий, теперь не потребовало даже осмысленного желания. Гарри не нравился Яксли, в прошлом, возможно, столкнись они в сражении, началась бы серьезная дуэль, но сейчас все, чем был Пожиратель — потенциально потерянным временем.

Несколько волшебников оказалось умней остальных — они попытались сбежать и аппарировать, но Гарри не сомневался, что Том окружил зал защитным барьером задолго до того, как приказал убить их. В конечном счете их попытки выглядели как нелепое желание то ли научиться летать, то ли изучить современные танцы. Он успел убить еще пару, прежде чем до них дошло, что бесполезно спасаться бегством.

Гойл показал себя с лучшей стороны и атаковал Смертельным проклятьем. Зеленая вспышка рассмешила Гарри, он увернулся, обезоружил противника и бросил его палочку в сторону мертвых Малфоев. Гойл побежал за ней.

— Гарри, прекрати, — сказал Риддл, но по его тону было ясно, что это не приказ, поэтому Гарри в последний момент выхватил у Гойла из-под носа палочку с помощью Манящих чар и бросил назад — к окну.

Серия проклятий полетела в Гарри с дальнего конца зала — от двери, из которой появилась Астория вечность назад. Он заблокировал выход, отразил часть заклинаний, от другой прикрылся щитом и пошел вперед, попутно бросив Смертельное проклятье в Гойла.

Один из Пожирателей направил удар на люстру, которая висела под потолком, но защититься от осколков было ненамного сложнее, чем от дюжины Обезоруживающих или совсем уж жалкой попытки обездвижить от Пожирателя, который отделился от толпы достаточно далеко, чтобы удобно было взять его в цель и убить.

— У меня есть деньги! — выкрикнул другой. Гарри засмеялся, швырнул в него Круциатус, дождался, пока остальные разбегутся в стороны, открывая дорогу, и шепнул в ответ:

— Авада Кедавра. Кто-нибудь еще хочет купить меня? — он проследил за парой Пожирателей, перебегающих в другой угол, и когда они добрались до цели, повторил проклятье дважды.

Осталось трое — он пошел к ним, разминая плечи.

— Сами решите, кто первый?

Один из них сорвал маску, снял капюшон и упал на колени. Когда он открыл рот, Гарри шепнул:

— Силенцио.

Пожиратель продолжал открывать рот, но у него не получалось издать ни звука. Один из его товарищей, побежал прочь, Гарри улыбнулся:

— Инкарцеро.

Пожиратель свалился на пол, перевязанный магическими веревками, палочка выпала у него из рук.

— Гарри, ты не на экзамене! — крикнул Риддл. — Заканчивай.

— Как скажете, мой лорд, — усмехнулся Гарри, выпустив три Смертельных проклятья. Ему больше не нужно было произносить слова вслух. Как будто Бузинная Палочка снова была в его руке.

— Прекрасно, теперь приведи себя в порядок и иди ко мне. Драко, надеюсь, к моему возвращению ты уберешь мусор, — сказал Риддл, направляясь к главному выходу.

Гарри провел палочкой вдоль тела, последовательно используя заклинания, которые избавляли одежду и кожу от грязи. Он подошел к Тому в чистой форме, но тот все равно поправил его воротник.

— Как самочувствие, мой дорогой аврор?

Расплываясь в улыбке, Гарри ответил:

— Лучше, чем когда бы то ни было, мой лорд.

— Прекрасно, теперь сделай вид, что ты устал. Они будут ожидать именно этого. Не стоит их разочаровывать.

Гарри убрал палочку, достал зажигалку, закурил, растрепал волосы и посмотрел на Риддла:

— Достаточно правдоподобно?

— Для них — возможно, — ответил тот. — Покажи им то, что они хотят видеть.

— Вы хотите, чтобы они подчинялись _мне_ , мой лорд? — спросил Гарри.

— Сейчас я хочу, чтобы они привели остальных, — ответил Риддл. — Пока они будут заняты делом, у нас останется время поговорить без спешки.

Гарри зажал сигарету в зубах, убрал руки в карманы, вскинул голову к потолку. Ему хотелось перейти к части с разговором как можно скорее. Необходимость притворяться перед аврорами после того, что он пережил, раздражала как морская вода на свежей ране.

— Тебе не придется возиться с ними все время, мой дорогой аврор, — сказал Риддл. — Скоро будет понятно, кто годится на замену старой гвардии, а от кого лучше избавиться.

— Вы подарите им Метки, мой лорд? — спросил Гарри.

— Только тем, кто заслужит их, — ответил Риддл.

Гарри отвернулся, надеясь, что успеет скрыть выражение лица, но, возможно, Риддлу не нужно было видеть его лицо, чтобы понять, о чем он думает.

— Нет, мой дорогой аврор, ты не получишь Метку. Ты не расходный материал, и если тебе так уж хочется думать, что ты носишь мой поводок — вот он, — сказал Риддл, достав из кармана брюк брошь Нарциссы.

Гарри широко улыбнулся в ответ:

— Дайте мне минуту, мой лорд, и я буду готов.

Закрыв глаза, Гарри докурил сигарету, убрал руки в карманы и снова размял плечи. Ему нужно было хоть ненадолго вернуться в то напряженное нервное состояние, которое привело его сначала на кладбище, а в результате — в поместье Малфоев. Он вспомнил походку, движения рук, и надел эти привычки как часть одежды, поправив края куртки.

Оставалось распахнуть дверь и шагнуть в сверкающий огнями холл, где ждали семь авроров. Они вскочили на ноги, когда он прошел на середину холла.

— Тебя долго не было, Поттер, — недовольно сказала Камелия. Ему захотелось схватить ее за горло и пытать до тех пор, пока она не выглядела бы так же жалко, как Люциус Малфой в последние секунды своей жизни. Он глубоко вдохнул, отгоняя неуместные мысли, и ответил:

— У меня было много дел, Камелия. Можешь взглянуть сама. И отпусти, ради Мерлина, Асторию. В конце концов, мы у нее в гостях.

Камелия, которая удерживала на прицеле бледную миссис Малфой, убрала палочку и быстро пошла в зал. Астория побежала за ней.

Гарри потратил время, пока они обе стояли на пороге, замерев, на то, чтобы лучше изучить перемены в расстановке сил. Чарли Доу держал за руку мальчика, похожего на Драко так сильно, что сомнений в его происхождении не оставалось. Мальчишка не плакал, но готов был разрыдаться в любой момент. Сидящий напротив него на лестнице Френки подначивал беднягу, строя страшные рожи. Теперь он встал, но все еще изображал из себя не то тролля, не то Грегори Гойла.

— Френки, тебе нечем заняться? — спросил Гарри.

— Простите, сэр, он до того потешный, — откликнулся Френки.

— Сходи, помоги Камелии пережить шок, — сказал Гарри, кивая за спину.

Через секунду после его слов оттуда раздался пронзительный крик Астории, а потом — стук ее каблуков.

— Сэр, что вы там нат-творили? — спросил Чарли.

Гарри подошел к нему, наклонился, похлопал по щеке и ответил:

— Сделал за вас вашу работу, Доу. Отпусти мальчишку и посмотри сам.

Как только Чарли отпустил Скорпиуса, тот побежал к матери. Гарри стало интересно, что будет дальше, но на пороге дорогу мальчику преградила Камелия. Она все еще стояла там, в проходе.

— Пусти! — требовательно закричал Скорпиус, но Камелия крепко держала его в руках, прижимая к себе.

— Поттер, что ты наделал? — прошептала она, развернувшись к нему.

— Я ведь уже сказал, Камелия: сделал за вас вашу работу, — повторил Гарри, подошел к ней и добавил: — Отпусти мальчика. Ты разве не слышала? Он хочет пройти.

— Поттер, — пробормотала Камелия, глядя ему в глаза. — Что там произошло?

— Пожиратели Смерти мертвы, — ответил он. В холле повисла гробовая тишина, остальные авроры потянулись к проходу в зал один за другим. Даже Чарли Доу, который хоть и пытался держаться позади остальных, не остался в стороне.

— Ты _убил_ их? — спросила Камелия, не сводя с него глаз.

— Мне нужно было предъявить им обвинение и попросить Визенгамот скостить срок за возраст? — спросил в ответ Гарри.

За его спиной засмеялись Френки и Чарли — он мысленно поставил галочки в квадратиках рядом с их именами.

— Там ведь... там ведь десяток волшебников, Поттер, — сказала Камелия.

— Было бы лучше, если бы вы помогли мне, но все произошло слишком быстро. Сама знаешь, как бывает, — улыбнулся он.

— Поттер, ты... понимаешь, что убил их?

— Я — аврор, Камелия! — крикнул он. — Если ты не забыла, авроры уничтожают темных волшебников. Может лучше было дождаться, пока они договорятся, кого из вас убить первым, и только потом действовать? Знаешь, чтобы у меня был еще один повод? Такой расклад устроил бы тебя?

Он чувствовал, что раздражение от ее непроходимой глупости перерастает в серьезную личную неприязнь, и мысленно зачеркнул ее имя красными чернилами. На секунду ему полегчало, но она ответила:

— Поттер, ты сошел с ума.

— Френки! — крикнул Гарри, чтобы отвлечь себя и остальных. — Как ты считаешь, я сошел с ума? Может я перегнул палку? Мы ведь еще не выпили с ними чаю.

Френки смотрел затравленно, потому что все взгляды обратились к нему. Он искал подходящий ответ.

— Может нам просто стоило _поговорить с ними_? — продолжил Гарри, рассмеявшись.

Френки облегченно рассмеялся в ответ:

— Да-да, съесть тыквенный пирог, выпить огневиски, — добавил он.

Шутка звучала вымученно, но остальным хватило даже ее, чтобы рассмеяться. Недовольной осталась одна Камелия.

— Твой новый _друг_ одобряет такой расклад? — спросила она, кивнув в сторону Риддла, который разговаривал с Драко и Асторией вдалеке.

Рука Гарри дернулась к палочке, но он свел все к тому, что хочет курить. Камелия заметила движение — ее ход с сигаретой не убедил.

— Поттер, давай начистоту, — предложила она. — Ты связался с Риддлом, потому что...

— Штудирование макулатуры Скитер не дает тебе права так называть моего лорда, его зовут Лорд Волдеморт, Камелия, — прошептал Гарри. От его фразы тишина в холле сменилась оживленным ропотом. — Я понимаю, что тебя смущает, — продолжил он, обходя комнату по кругу. — Ты помнишь вторую войну, о которой мы все, или почти все, — он улыбнулся Чарли, — хорошо помним. Но ты забываешь, что была и другая война. Не месть, а столкновение идей.

— Еще хуже, Поттер, ты забыл, _кого он убил_ в той войне?! — Камелия сорвалась на крик, забыла про Скорпиуса, выпустила его из рук и пошла к Гарри.

В холле разнеслось эхо детского вопля. Гарри захлопнул дверь, чтобы не пришлось затыкать уши, и пожалел, что не смог увидеть представление целиком, но проблему с Камелией нужно было решить раз и навсегда. Она была важнее развлечения, даже такого.

«Если попросить, возможно _Он_ поделится воспоминанием?» — мелькнула приятная мысль.

— Ты пытаешься напомнить мне вещи, которых не понимаешь, говоришь о событиях, к которым не имеешь никакого отношения, Камелия, — сказал он.

— Необязательно участвовать в них, Поттер, чтобы понимать, что они — чистое зло, — ответила она.

Взгляды авроров переходили от Гарри к ней и обратно.

— Камелия, ты _действительно_ не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, — сказал он. — Тебе _кажется_ , что ты хорошо разбираешься в добре и зле, можешь различать их по щелчку пальца, но на самом деле ты выгораживаешь задницу Праудфута, из-за которого все началось. Все, включая Метки над островом, подписанный Бруствером приказ, обыски, преследование, стычки и смерти авроров. За несколько минут, Камелия, я избавил Британию от такого количества Пожирателей Смерти, что и не снилось Праудфуту.

— Не своди Министерство к Праудфуту, Поттер. Кроме него есть много достойных волшебников. Послушай, все еще можно исправить. Мы можем атаковать его, — она перешла на шепот. — Убьем его вместе, и я клянусь, что помогу тебе избавиться от Праудфута _после_.

— Ты хочешь убить самого сильного волшебника ради Праудфута? — спросил Гарри.

Авроры снова затаили дыхание. Он говорил опасные вещи, возможно, жуткие по их меркам, но он был уверен, что все они думали о том же, о чем думал он, потому что каждый вечер в пабе, перемывая косточки начальству, они обсуждали все это. Слабость Министерства, законы, нужные для защиты жадных мерзавцев, которые любят прятаться за чужой спиной.

В шутку, после пары кружек пива, они смеялись над тем, что их отличает от Пожирателей только присутствие Праудфута и ему подобных.

Многие из присутствующих — все, кроме Майкла и Чарли, убивали на войне или по долгу службы. Френки, перебрав виски на свой день рождения, шепотом сказал Гарри, что наслаждался во время охоты на Пожирателей, которую открыли после Битвы за Хогвартс. И он, разумеется, не был один.

Их нужно было аккуратно подтолкнуть. Показать им то, что Темный Лорд показал ему.

— Ты слышишь себя, Поттер? — обмерла Камелия.

— А ты? Ты слышишь себя?! Ты собираешься отдать жизнь за двуличную мразь, которая трусливо спряталась за вами и теперь, я уверен, не вылезает из своего кабинета. Ты хочешь убить моего лорда? Вперед, — он развел руки, — начни с меня, Камелия.

— Ты готов _умереть_ за него? — ее губы дрожали — до нее, наконец, дошло, что не существует тайного плана, в котором она может принять участие.

Шесть авроров вокруг них держали палочки наготове. Поттер поймал взгляд Френки и увидел усмешку на его лице. Френки медленно кивнул, указав на Чарли, который стоял с противоположной стороны. Они оба держали Камелию на прицеле.

— Меня не устраивает то, во что Министерство превратило _мою победу_ , Камелия, — ответил Гарри, опустив руки. Левой ладонью он подал Френки сигнал ждать.

— Твою победу? — растерялась она. — Поттер, без авроров ты не дожил бы до нее.

— Может расскажешь мне, как все было _на самом деле_ , милая? — он подошел к ней в упор. Она держала палочку в сантиметре от его груди. — С самого начала и Дамблдор, и Министры считали вас пушечным мясом. Вы _никогда_ не победили бы его, и его людей, если бы не я. Если бы не то, что я сделал, Камелия, и клянусь тебе, я жалел об этом каждый год, который прожил после Битвы. Все летело в пропасть, и мы докатились до безумия, которое устроил Праудфут, не потому, что он _плохой_ человек, а потому что он жалкий, слабый и глупый, что гораздо хуже. Я больше не пойду против того, кто сильнее любого в Министерстве, по указке Бруствера, Праудфута и, тем более, по твоей указке, лишь из-за того, что он не боится использовать по-настоящему сильную магию. Я счастлив быть оружием волшебника, которому не нужна защита. Который может дать нам другую судьбу, получше пьянок в пабе и погонь за боггартами. Если ты, проработав пятнадцать лет в Министерстве, до сих пор считаешь, что добро и зло существуют, у меня для тебя плохие новости, милая.

— Камелия, хватит, — добавил Френки, когда Гарри замолчал. — Опусти палочку, иначе мы заставим тебя.

— Что ты сказал? — спросила Камелия, разворачиваясь, но на полпути столкнулась с палочкой Чарли, которую тот направлял ей в спину. Теперь палочка упиралась в грудь, обтянутую изящным корсетом, но Чарли, еще недавно смущавшийся даже от улыбок Камелии, остался невозмутимым.

— Я сказал тебе опустить палочку, — повторил Френки зло. — В чем твоя проблема? Тебя не убедило то, что ты увидела за дверью? Он избавился от стариков, Камелия. Кого ты хотела посадить за решетку? Яксли? Успела увидеть, как смешно он открыл рот от возмущения?

Камелия опустила палочку, но огрызнулась:

— Была занята — держала мальчишку.

— Тебя никто не заставлял, — сказал Гарри. — Ты тяжело переживаешь смерть Эйвери, мы все понимаем, но разве это не та месть, которую он заслужил, Камелия?

Она посмотрела на Гарри пораженно:

— Месть?

— Старик, по-твоему, предпочел бы, чтобы Яксли остался в живых? — спросил Гарри. Наконец, у него получилось нащупать подходящий ключ.

— Нет, — быстро ответила Камелия. — Нет, он бы хотел убить мерзавца своими руками.

— Если посмертие существует, Камелия, именно этим он и занят прямо сейчас, — сказал Гарри. — Ты можешь пойти дальше вместе с нами. Как думаешь, Джейкоб обрадуется компании мертвого Праудфута?

Камелия усмехнулась и ответила:

— О да, Поттер. Он обрадуется.

— В таком случае, думаю, нам стоит подобрать достойную компанию старине Эйвери, — сказал Гарри. — Чарли, опусти палочку, — добавил он.

Доу отступил на шаг и убрал палочку.

— Сэр, вы ведь не собираетесь штурмовать Министерство таким составом? — спросил Френки, скрестив руки на груди.

Гарри улыбнулся. Он не собирался объяснять им план, раскрывать цели. Они были никем, винтиками Министерства, готовыми пресмыкаться перед волшебниками вроде Праудфута. Лучшее, чем они могли стать — оружием в его руках.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976).  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre


End file.
